The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Sesshy, is mad that Christmas coming to the village. He disguises himself as St. Nick to steal Christmas from unsupecting people in Edo. Along with his annoying toad demon companion, they steal Christmas,and find out the true meaning of Christmas.
1. Sesshomaru's Rant

Hey I thought since I didn't get any reviews on the other story I put up, I thought of another! I really hope you guys enjoy this because I believe you might. Since it's the holidays I thought I would make something with some holiday spirit! So this is what I came up with! Enjoy!

Some of the characters are going to be OOC. Warning in later chapters will contain violence. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but my friend believes she owns Sesshy! This is going to be an AU.

The DogDemon who stole Christmas

Preview: I thought of this one when I watched the Dr. Seuss version. Sesshy, is mad that Christmas is coming to the village, so he discases as St. Nick and steals Christmas from the unsuspecting people in the Village. Along with his annoying toad demon, "Jaken,"they steal Christmas, and find out the true meaning of Christmas. How will Sesshy react on Christmas Day? Will his heart ever melt from it's frozen state?

Chapter One: Sesshomaru's rant

A gloomy castle sat on a cliff above a village that rested at the bottom. Upon the cliff lived powerful demon named Sesshomaru who was the cold and ruthless lord of the castle. Along with his faithful companion and servant Jaken, who was an imp. Although… he had a faithful servant that would sacrifice his very soul for his lord, he was obnoxious and chatterbox that frustrated the dark lord to his wits' end.

It was uncertain as to why Sesshomaru was cold. It could be that his kimono seemed to never fit just right, or that the wind seemed to always mess up his silky silver hair. But whatever the reason his clothes or his hair, it might have been that his heart was two sizes two small. Still though, there was something that irked him more than Jaken was the holiday called Christmas.

"Those annoying ningens, how I hate their silly holiday called Christmas." He grabbed Jaken at the scruff of his haori.

"And they're hanging their stockings." He sneered and growled, clenching his fists ever so tightly on the poor little imp.

"Tomorrow is Christmas it's practically here!" He fastened his fists tighter on the imp until he dropped the creature with a loud THUMP! The creature gasped with air hungrily as Sesshomaru oversaw the bothersome village of Edo.

The village of Edo was a small village full of people who cared for one another, which the demon despised. What was really miffed was that so called holiday Christmas. Christmas, the holiday of giving and sharing, a time to honor thou neighbor in love and show them friendship. It was also the time when a big jolly old man called St. Nick, or Santa Kuroosu as the locals referred to him, loved him for his generosity he'd gave others. Every twenty-fifth day of the month of December, he would appear and go to each home of every boy and girl that were nice, and give them toys for their good behavior, and return to his workshop in the North Pole.

"Grr!" Sesshomaru growled turning away from the village. Oh, how he hated the joy of Christmas. He didn't enjoy others who had joy when he had lost his. It was strange but he couldn't quit put his finger on the last time he wore a smile on his visage…at least not until that accident that occurred many years ago. Thus was one of his reasons for his dislike in the holiday.

"Tomorrow I know the boys and girls will rush to see what Santa Kuroosu has left them and Oh the noise right after." Sesshomaru covered his ears remembering past memories. "The noise, noise, noise, how I hate that noise!" He growled low in his throat, like a predator hunting his prey.

"They'll bang their drums, ride their trains, tricycles, bicycles, blow their horns loud, clang their bells, and play noisy games, like roller skates, or lacrosse." His memories rolled on as he continued his distaste of Christmas ranting. "Then they will feast, and they'll feast some more, they'll roast beef at their banquet.

"Then they do something I despite most of all. Every person down in Edo will go to the huge Christmas tree holding hands with neighbors, families, and friends, and sing." Sesshomaru growled for the million time, taking his anger on the poor imp who was smiling a dopey smile.

Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't allow such rash behavior surface and destroy his stoic countenance, but with the holidays here and near, he was left with a grouchy mood. He would easily get ticked off by the littlest of things, which quite often, resulted in a worn out Jaken. The demon lord was so furious from that smirk he just witnessed that he kicked the imp off the cliff. Luckily the cliff was covered in snow to cover his impact.

"I must stop this from coming, but how?" Sesshomaru puzzled awhile. He puzzled, puzzled, and puzzled some more. He rapped his temples, hoping to stimulate an idea. He looked over the cliff at where Jaken landed, and saw his face covered in snow that reminded him of St. Nick. A light bulb lit in his head as he smiled a devilish grin.

He had an idea. A wonderful, awful idea. Jaken saw his master's evil grin and tried to hide in the snow, but Sesshomaru pulled him from the snow and said, "Jaken fetch me a sewing machine quickly."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SSD: She's being lazy I tell ya! She just doesn't want to talk and won't let me finish my drawing! Oh, and hey everyone.

AAF: Hey I am not lazy, you are the one who doesn't want to finish the story and not doing any of the other stories you promised on your profile. :Holds up a huge fan:

SSD: I am too! I just haven't finished the second chapter of "Warming Ice" yet! (teary eyes and turns to audience) Why won't any of you review it! Please visit it next time you go back to the Pretear section, check it out.

AAF: But I reviewed it and I think it's great, still…I don't have anymore time on ranting, the next chapter will be coming soon called, "Sesshomaru's plan"

See yah!


	2. Sesshomaru's Plan

Yo guys, how are you? Well me I have a lot of things to do. So first let me tell

Yah, the stuff that's been bothering me. One) I haven't received any reviews for two of my most recent stories including this one. Two) Driver's Ed. Yeah I got my permit, but what's the point of having one when one does not know how to drive? And Three) SSD and I are behind schedule of our Pretear and Inu. fic. Damn it!

Well no more ranting lets continue this story shall we?

The characters are going to be both OOC and not OOC. Just a sweet little warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Dr. Seuss's stories so there.

The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas

Previously on the Dog demon who stole Christmas: Sesshomaru smiled a devilish grin. He had an idea. A wonderful, awful idea. Jaken saw his master's evil grin and tried to hide in the snow, but Sesshomaru pulled him from the snow and said, "Jaken fetch me a sewing machine quickly."

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's plan

"AYE M'LORD!" The imp left in a haste, as the demon lord shook his silvery hair. He turned and made his way in the direction the little imp had just taken. He sighed, as he arrived to his chamber and took a seat in his thrown. _'Why do I even bother with keeping that "thing" here anyway?' _Ignoring the question in his mind that always troubled him, he walked towards his balcony. He stared down at the servants that served him. _'Even though they serve me, they never enjoy it.' _

The garden he was looking down upon, had different rays of flowers from tall to small. There were also different varieties of tree's from oak to cherry blossoms, along with orchards of grapes. A huge fountain stood in the very center of the enchanted, like garden. The statue was shaped into a great dog demon lord with his wife beside him. The statue was made out of marble.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaken tumbled with the sewing kit in hand. The Lord rolled his golden eyes at the imp's stupidity. "Great, that's the fifth sewing machine this week." He sighed for the thousandth time. "Why do I keep him around?" The servants laughed in the background, as the doors to the balcony shut tight.

Thirty minutes and a new sewing later, Sesshomaru had arrived to his sewing quarters, with a very lumpy imp behind him. The room was a bit old and had a few cobwebs hung around the ceiling, since this room wasn't used very often, expect for a few rare occasions.

"Jaken hand me the red articles of cloth." Jaken quickly handed them to him, as Sesshomaru began to work on the materials. Usually, Sesshomaru wouldn't do commoner's work, but the project he was planning couldn't be to or heard from no one. As Seshomaru began sewing, he recalled the times when his mother and father were alive, and how she taught him how to sew.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flashback)

"Mommy, mommy are you done with my haori yet?" A smaller version of Sesshomaru asked his busy mother sewing.

The tired mother looked at her son and smiled. She was a ice demon with bluish-silver hair. Her eyes were the color of the deep blue sea. She stopped what she was doing and gently placed the small demon on her knee.

"I have an idea. Why don't you help me sew, so that way we can get this done faster?" She looked at Sesshomaru waiting for an answer before the little prince crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. She laughed at how adorable Sesshomaru's reaction was.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" She laughed even harder. A silver brow quirked in curiosity over the sudden laughter.

"Mother, why are you laughing?" His face was tilted to the side when he asked.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm laughing because you look so adorable with that look on your face."

Sesshomaru blushed a tinge of pink, as his mother takes her hands in his small chubby ones, and helped Sesshomaru learn how to sew. It took a lot longer than his mother predicted, but in the end it was all worth it to Sesshomaru.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(present)

The ends of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted up slightly at his old memory of his mother. From childhood his mother was always his idol. Though boys usually idolized their fathers, he idolized his mother more, since she was always around for him. His father on the other hand, had business to attend to with the other borders of the land and besides that, the memories he had of his father were that of scolding.

Yes it was true, life wasn't so nice when he was a child as well as his adolescent age. At a young age he had to learn etiquette, and manners. He especially needed to learn how to behave in front of lords and ladies, and as children, he didn't want to learn such "boring" things, he wanted to play games and play with the commoner kids. The children he was forced to play with were well behaved and dull, he loved to hang out with the commoner's kids because they were fun. Though, his father never allowed him to do so, so he would sneak out during banquets and go play with the village children, and even there no one wanted to play with him because of his royal blood. He was very lonely. Until one that one day…

His thoughts were snapped out right in front of him, when a certain green imp caught his finger into the machine. Jaken chuckled at the lord as Sesshomaru gave him snarl and an evil glare on his face. If there was any emotion that the demon used on anyone, would be his annoyed expression.

He pulled Jaken's finger out of the machine and proceed with his work. Two hours later, as the sun started to set, was Sesshomaru's work finished. In his hands was a red suit that Santa Kuroosu would wear, with a fake beard, and cap to match.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flashback)

"There we are, all done." A satisfied mother stared at her and her son's work in admiration. "See Sesshy, that didn't take too long did it. And you had fun too right?"

"Uh Huh!" Said a very determined boy. He slipped on the article of clothes, and ran to the full length mirror to admire his and his mothers' handy work. A hand started rubbing on poor Sesshomaru's head. Surprised by this sudden gesture, he turned around and saw his mother smiling at down at him.

The boy smirked as a devilish idea popped into his head. He tackled his mother and started a tickle fight. His mother giggled so hard that they fell out of the chair, they were both in. They both started to giggled harder as she tickled him, but the tickle fight surpassed when his father came into the room, and ordered them to stop. The boy pouted as he ran upstairs, to his room slamming his bedroom door in his angst.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(present)

Sesshomaru frowned, remembering when that happened. He never got along with his father, for his father never saw at eye level how Sesshomaru was, and how he felt. He demanded Jaken to get the sleigh ready; as toad obeyed his orders, as Sesshomaru went to gather some bags for his "plan."

Ten minutes later he waited for night and Santa Kuroosu to arrive. A small girl curiously bopped her head out of her hiding place in the woods as she cautiously, approached the lord's castle. Sesshomaru heard some steps coming near, as he went after the noise to scare whatever it was away.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rin was a small girl of no more than six and was a bit of an explorer. She had brown hair with one strand tied to the side and a pair of brown eyes to match. She was pretty perplexed about the castle that overlapped the village ever since she heard rumors of a demon lord that dwelled there and how cruel of inu youkai he was. And also… how he devoured children that dared to come near his domain. Although Rin was not the coward type, she was sort of frightened when she made her long upward climb to the castle on the hill. But deep inside, no matter how many rumors that were spoken to her, she believed that the lord wasn't what everyone made him up to be. To Rin, he seemed lonely and needed someone to talk to. Or at least a friend.

Rin heard a growl as she ventured closer and closer to the castle's entrance, but paid no heed to it. She wanted to prove, that Sesshomaru wasn't a human eating demon, but a sad and lonely one, that needed someone. But as she thought these thoughts, they came to a halt when a demon came out of the woods, ready to tear the small child apart with it's claws.

The frighten child did the only thing a small child would do in that situation, she ran. The demon was advancing on her, when something was in the demon's path. A demon that wore lord clothing scared the demon away with his poisonous claws as he snarled.

His eyes were glowing red when he turned his head towards Rin. Rin was scared at first until it melted into admiration as she walked closer and closer towards her savior. Sesshomaru's acting were like an animal being backed into a corner, though he didn't know the reason why himself. His eyes that were as red as blood resumed to its original color.

"Umm...might you be the lord of this castle?" The kid asked.

Sesshomaru, made a sound that sounded like a snort. Turning his back to the girl he said,. "You...leave...now." With that said, he strolled to castle where a sleigh was waiting for him when Rin grabbed his hand. Startled by the action, he shifted his position to enough to see the girl smiling at him with not a hint of fear and or shake in her stance. However, the more he stared at the girl, the more she resembled a person from his past.

"Uh, I want to thank you for saving my life, now may I ask your name?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. Her shaken up terror, subsided the moment she was rescued.

Sesshomaru was deeply impressed by her bravery and decided to entertain the child. "I was only doing it because that demon was trespassing and now you are as well, so leave." He averted his golden hues to the slide.

"Well my name is Rin and Rin likes you." She grabbed onto his leg embracing it with love until he pulled her off crouching low to meet her eye level. "If I told you my name, would you leave?" The girl immediately bobbed her head up and down as he told her his name. Satisfied to have her answer, she departed to leave Sesshomaru to his "duties."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

This is the end of chapter two so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review it too! Please someone see this, I worked so hard on this to not get a single review, so please review and tell what you like and don't like please!

Next chapter coming soon called, "Sesshomaru's Red Nose Reindeer Jaken." So until then Ja'ne!


	3. Sesshomaru's Red Nose Reindeer Jaken

Yo, sup. I am animarlinefreak and today you get to see what is the next chapter you all are truly looking forward into to seeing about.

So here you guys go, the next chapter!

Some of the characters might be OOC! Warning, starting on the five and six chapters will be rated M, if you don't like that sort of thing, than skip to the next chapter I will be doing.

The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Red Nose Reindeer Jaken

Last time: "Well my name is Rin and Rin likes you." She grabbed onto his leg embracing it with love until he pulled her off crouching low to meet her eye level. "If I told you my name, would you leave?" The girl immediately bobbed her head up and down as he told her his name. Satisfied to have her answer, she departed to leave Sesshomaru to his "duties."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Once the girl named Rin left the lord, he stared at his work in satisfaction. But there was something missing. He looked behind the sleigh, and at the bags, and then at the front. A light bulb lit the inside his mind, remembering he needed a deer at the head of slide to help him with his heist. Quietly, he approached the still forest, knowing full well that any slight sound could scare a deer away and anyone knew how hard it was and how long it took to even find one. Fortunately for the inu youkai, he found one thanks to his keen sense of smell. Creeping with stealthy towards the deer, he failed to notice the twig under foot, thus resulting the twig to snap from the pressure of his shiny black boots. The deer froze to it's spot from the sudden noise, before it sprinting off deeper into the forest. Cursing for how much of a baka he was to be so absentminded, he too pursued after the frantic deer.

Twenty minutes later...

A matted mass of silver locks of hair, returned to the manorial empty handed. Sesshomaru grumbled at the unpleasantness of the tangles were giving him as he ran his fingers through his hair to rid the knots. Though that wasn't what made Sesshomaru more irked than his hair, it was that damn deer itself! _'How can a mere deer escape the grasp of I, Sesshomaru?'_ He pondered on the idea until he pondered no more. He rubbed his temples, stressed out over his loss, when a cracked voice that only came from servant Jaken came into his hearing range.

"Lord Sesshomar-AHH!" He fell into a pothole created by the Lord to hopefully capture the deer or any other deer that might come by.

"GRR!" The Dog Demon emitted a growl produced from his throat. Tempting to avoid the urge to not have the little imp for dinner then and there he rested his chin upon his palm and thought. _' Hmm…Why is it that the deer manage to avoid my trap when my pathetic servant fell right into it? Maybe I should consider that deer as my servant.' _His thoughts were drafted away when another idea arose replaced his old ones. He grinned a grinchy grin at Jaken at the dark pit before pulling out of the hole dragging him into his castle fortress. The toad demon tried to flea desperately from the Lord's weird behavior, but unlike the deer, he couldn't escape.

Prized trophies of deer antlers were pulled from their organized places on walls as string was being used from the demon lord who stared at his in accomplishment as well as a hint of glee. The servant that once was called "Jaken" was now a reindeer. Sesshomaru thought in his head, _'Since I couldn't capture a deer, I made one instead.'_

"Uhh...ME Lord…is this a part of your plan?" He tugged at the antlers placed on his ugly toad like head, and the red nose as well. "Uh...what is your plan to begin with?" He asked.

Sesshomaru racked his mind, into thinking up something clever. "Why I just want to spread joy to the children down in Edo. That's all."

Jaken didn't truly buy the lie, but he didn't also want to suffer another kick to the head and dumbly agreed to the Dog demon. The Lord turned around and walked to his bed chamber as he prepared to remove the knots from his hair. Groans and frustrated growls were heard from the other side of the door. The servant's coward in fear of their master.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Huff, Huff, Huff_

Two souls rushed from the castle doors departing from the castle grounds. Still combing the last knots of usually silky smooth silver hair, they descend down the slope from the castle to the town below. _'Kuso, were going to be late from that imp's display of clumsiness.'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flashback)

The Lord of the Western Lands was combing through his silvery locks, when he heard a knock from Jaken.

"Uh...Lord Sesshomaru?" His squeaky voice was heard.

Irritated he stopped his brushing and let the imp in. Grateful by Sesshomaru's acceptance, the imp entered into his bedroom. He sat on the floor straightening himself in a proper way for his lord, he squinted his large yellow eyes to adjust to candlelit room.

Sesshomaru's chamber wasn't entirely dark, but with one candle lit in the room, it was still pretty dark. The curtains were parted enough see the sun setting below mountain range. The shade of the room was a dark hue of blue, and the sheets and curtains were of silver. A vanity and a mirror were on the other side of the room, with several colognes and such neatly kept together. This room used to be that of his mother's and father's room and now it was his, since he became the Lord of the Western Lands, he inherited everything that his parents possessed.

Sesshomaru leaned his well built body against the vanity and waited for the toad to start.

"Sesshomaru, why must we be generous to the people down in Edo, when they were unkind to you since you were a pup?" Jaken gave him a curious glance at his new master. Of course Jaken was there too when Sesshomaru was a small tot, but he served his father, Inutashio at the time. Though, he did sympathize with the small demon child when he was growing up and all the tragedies that befell him. He knew that his father would be saddened by how his son turned out to be if he were still alive.

Sesshomaru gripped the edges of the vanity suppressing his anger by calm deep breaths. "I lied. The real reason I want to go down there this time of year is for revenge." His gaze turned to the sun that was setting and he leaned back in his chair.

Jaken gasped. It was very peculiar for the lord to do something out of business, and but this plan of his took the whole cake. A little evil streak ran through the imp as he cackled with laughter. It was a brilliant idea. Revenge on the unsuspecting people of Edo, and for sweet revenge on Christmas of all days. That was a smart choice.

However, during Jaken's cry of the "master" plan , he knocked over a container of powder all over Sesshomaru, covering inu youkai from head to toe in white powder. The Santa clothing was he was wearing now was white instead of red. The demon lord's eyes turned a blood red as he grabbed Jaken and kicked him hard out of the room, tossing the dirty clothes towards Jaken demanding he clean them in a matter of minutes as he went to his shower to cleanse himself.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rushing to the sleigh Jaken sat beside the dog demon with joy all over his face. Sesshomaru rolled his gorgeous eyes and pushed him off the sleigh, and tied a sleigh dog leash on Jaken, ordering him to mush. His plans was like this at the beginning, didn't forgive the toad for that earlier incident as he whipped Jaken hard to get started down the hill.

Jaken yelped at the whip to his green skin and thus began to mush downwards towards the people down in Edo. Snow plowed each way as they descended down the hill. Jaken stumbled once…then twice, but continued on, for two fears. One: If he didn't he would have to face the wrath of his master and lord, Sesshomaru. Two: If he stopped he would be crushed by the sleigh, resulting in a Jaken fudgecicle. The deer antlers on top of his head were close to falling off a few times, but miraculously they stayed on his egg shaped head.

The moon rose by the time they arrived at the entrance of the village. Not a single light was lit in any house upon the block, waiting for Santa Kuroosu. To Sesshomaru it was pathetic to wait for an overweight old man to bring you presents for the good and for the bad, coal.

"Pathetic. All of them and their Holiday Christmas." He turned his body away from the village slightly, and waited for the big guy.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hey I thought this was going to be the heist scene, but I wanted to make this longer than I planned and I hope you guys are not angry because of that. But I promise you will see the next chapter, "Sesshomaru's ransacking". Sorry Again. Oh, and also I believe I might change from K to KG, but then I thought I wanted to do a scene where it involved a very violent part of his past, to M. So I'm not sure. Please tell me which one you want this to be in. Please!

See Yah next time...I hope.


	4. Sesshomaru's Ransacking

Hola, guys what's up. Gomen for not updating this sooner, demo I had a lazy streak going on now. So I hope this makes it up to you. I have not a clue what I'm going to do with this story, so this might take longer than SSD and My story were fixing to do together. And since I'm not going to the convention in Austin, I could update this one. DAMN, IT'S NO FAIR. EVERYONE HATES ME!

Here's the story!

Some of the stories are going to be OOC. The rating will be turning into M after this chapter, a finally warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the grinch who stole Christmas, though I wish. But the song that I'll be putting up I own so no copyrighting! OR ELSE!

The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas

Previously on the Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas: "Pathetic. All of them and their Holiday Christmas." He turned his body away from the village slightly, and waited for the big guy.

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's Ransacking

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"HO, HO, HO. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT."

A big ol jolly good man said, to all as he rode away from the village of Edo, on a big red sleigh with eight reindeer at the head. A huge bag of goodies laid in the back, filled with toys he gave to all the little boys and girls around the world. It was an exciting night for believers expect from one creature. A snarl had broken through the air of the soothing atmosphere, as Sesshomaru slowly crept into the village. A grinchy, grin upon his face, along with a bug eyed toad demon, and a sleigh full of empty bags for their heist.

He approached the first house with such grace and ease, as he tried to prey opened the door. When there was no such like for him, he climbed up a ladder to the roof of the house. This made the demon lord want to fuss, but if he wanted rid of this problem, then he would have to make due with it. He looked down the chimney a bit scared about dirtying himself once more as he jumped into the chimney without another second thought of disagreement. Carefully he climbed down the chimney only to have got stuck once for a moment or two, as he pulled himself out of his position and continued climbing down.

Once Sesshomaru reached the bottom, thankful for the fireplace wasn't lit, his eyes hungrily roamed around the decorative room, wondering what he should steal first. The search didn't take too long when his eyes laid upon the red stockings hanging over the fireplace in front of him.

"These will be the first to go." He said pulling them roughly off the mantelpiece and into his now unempty bag.

"Heh." He laughed just a bit, when he stuffed the presents in. From dolls, to wooden swords, hand sewn quilts, candy, herbs, and other fun things that children loved to play with. The beautiful wrapping paper was torn to pieces and chunked into the sack, from red, white, blue, to pretty shades of green; it wasn't something that any child would enjoy. Clinks and Clanks were heard about the family's living room. China and such were in some, when he tossed them in the bag and out the chimney, as a green, red nosed reindeer named Jaken, awaited for the heavy load of Christmas belongings.

_**You're a mean one, Sesshomaru**_

_**You really are an eel**_

_**You're as cuddly as a cactus**_

_**You're as charming as an eel, Sesshomaru**_

_**You're a bad apple with shiny black boot heels**_

Smiling softly as his face could handle at the cute teddy bear in his hands, his mind drafted back to childhood, alas, so did his unpleasant ones memories as well. Gold eyes turned blood red, glowed as he ripped the poor bear's head off, shoving it into the bags, and out the chimney. Jaken grunted when his body took the impact of the bags weight. The toad resurfaced himself from underneath the sacks and put them onto the now loaded sleigh.

He rushed to the icebox as he took the families feast, the ham, yams, pies, and stuffing. Why he even took the last ear of corn. This brought joy to Sesshomaru as he did his evil deed. Nothing was left for food not even a crumb for the usual hungry mouse.

_**You're a monster, Sesshomaru**_

_**Your heart's an empty hole!**_

_**Your brain is full of words**_

_**You're got bitterness in your soul, Sesshomaru**_

He repeated his thievery to the other homes and huts, from the rich houses to even the poorest houses on the block, he was horrible, a monster! How could anyone do such a thing to children, had he no soul? Grabbing the Christmas tree he would either smashed it until it fit into the sack, or shoved and thrust the tree up the chimney to the poor defenseless toad demon down below. Though, the lord had made such loud noise, there was not even a flicker of a light switch turned on, nor hurried footsteps heading in his direction. '_Strange, these human creatures. Not even a sound or peep, do they not have ears and if they do, why don't they use them?'_ This puzzled the lord for a minute or two, when he went back to wrecking and destroying the precious, cherished items of what Sesshomaru assumed was Christmas.

He threw ornaments into the bags or out the chimney with a great amount of strength that a human couldn't inherit from their ancestors. Why he'd even bring the little imp into the homes, force feed cookies and milk that was left over from St. Nick. The toad demon turned greener whenever stared at the amount of cookies he had to eat each time, but he knew what his lord would do if he disobey his orders. Scarfing the sugary substances down with a gulp of milk, he deliberately ignored the stomach ache that resulted soon after.

Not only did Sesshomaru force Jaken to eat the left over cookies and milk, he also have Jaken be the pitcher throwing ornaments at him while he broke them with a wooden/metal baseball bat. Shards shattered about. Deliberately he shrugged off the shards and moved on.

_**I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and 1/2 foot pole!**_

_**You're a vile one, Sesshomaru**_

_**You have fangs in your smile**_

_**You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Sesshomaru**_

Decorations were thrown down from their places. Mistletoes shredded by his poison whip or burned to a crisp by the little imp's staff of two skulls. This would be a sad Christmas for the people living in Edo, yes in deed. Anyone would be frighten of Sesshomaru's wrath at the moment, when he was tugging the Christmas presents under the tree out, a fishing pole nipped at the lord's clothing, and tore a hole through his suit and pierced his flesh. Hissing a little from the pain, he unhooked himself from the fishing pole's hook, and set his anger out on the pole destroying it with his sword, the Tokijin in one fellow swoop. Jaken who saw his master's reaction, gulped thanking Kami that he wasn't his scratch post this time, or his chew toy.

One present he opened in wander, the gift turned out to be a mirror. Gazing at his appearance in the silly Santa Kuroosu costume, pondering to himself why in the world would he do something so ridiculous and so unlike him, but it all kept coming back to him in flashback, memories of the past always resurfacing to his mind, fresh like clean laundry. A tear threatened to fall upon the glass surface of the mirror, but it was held back. His stoic face was on once more. Smiling a weak smile on his countenance, he threw the mirror to the ground, as it smashed into pieces. A couple of shards slashed at his face, though there was no pain. He didn't feel a thing at all. Anger was taken on the imp once again.

_**Given the choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile.**_

_**You're a rotter, Sesshomaru**_

_**You're the king of sinful thoughts**_

_**Your heart is covered in locks**_

_**You're a lord who has all the things that can ever be bought**_

No one could ever touch the demon lord in any tenderly fashion, because everyone was afraid he'd rip them in two. But, with his personality the way it is now, he would, demo in the past he wouldn't. Although he had anything that money could buy, there was nothing that would matter; there was nothing of worth importance worth living for. Sure he had his territory of the Western Lands, but where was something he could truly be proud of to call his own? Where was love for the great dog demon, named Sesshomaru? Would there ever be a time that someone would love this lonely soul, and maybe melt his demon heart of his?

Pictures of families and friends together, made Sesshomaru's heart ache for love, sorrow, and envy. Tears were really close to shedding any second now, from all the happy faces he saw in each picture. When he went to the children and parent's rooms to steal any Christmas stuff in there at all, he'd saw them cuddled up together in an warming embrace, stabbing his heart even more. Several tears escaped his golden eyes as he peered at the loving family or couple; he envied them more than anything, if that was possible.

As he climbed out of the chimney, anger was raged at their houses, or huts, and such, resulting in them having a second door. Now it was a very large entering. Jaken loaded up the sleigh, reading himself in his reins of the leash, waiting for the harsh mush, Sesshomaru would wrath upon him; they scurried away to the next house down the block. They were nearly complete of there task and only a few remaining houses and huts remained left. The moon light was almost gone, and the sun's rays threaten to spill a few hours or so from now.

_**You nauseate me, Sesshomaru**_

_**With a nauseous fulminous**_

_**You're a crooked jerky, jockey and drive a crooked haus, Sesshomaru**_

_**You're soul is filled with anger and sorrow aimed at you and your past, you couldn't deal so you retreated to your castle fortress**_

Some houses he visited and heisted had more decorations than New Years Day. Others however, had little or none, which made Sesshomaru's job a lot easier. What made him growl in agony and anguish were houses decorated from head to toe. Every inch and every corner decorated, not a single spot untouched. Sesshomaru still though, cleaned out the place in twenty minutes or so. He wounded up wound up toys towards the direction of the bags, marching their way toward their dooms off unhappy children the next day. Huts with little or none, was a snap. His ransacking was finished in seconds really. The people living in those homes had one or maybe if lucky, three presents for a family of five, and a bare tree that close to death. In some way, it ached a tiny bit in his heart to find such things, but since there was nothing he could do about it, it didn't bother him too much.

_'She was poor too, when I knew her back then.'_ When he was ready to depart from his heist, a certain photo caught his eye. He lifted it to his face, to get a better glance, his whole body froze. It was a picture of a girl with her hair up in a bun, with crimson eyes to match. She was laughing in the picture along with a boy with long silver hair and golden eyes. He was wearing very elegant clothing. _'This is...' _He clutched the picture tighter in his hold. _'A-A photo of me and Kagura when we were children.'_ His eyes tried to turn from the item in his clawed hands demo, they couldn't. It was like he was staring into the face of a ghost.

"It couldn't be possible, father said she died." He dropped the photo to the floor of the bare hut ready to leave, when he heard a small voice calling to him.

"Santa Kuroosu?"

_**You're a foul one, Sesshomaru**_

_**You're a person who never keeps junk!**_

_**You're heart is full of rage your soul is full of turmoil gunk, Sesshomaru**_

_**The words that will never describe are as follows and I quote, "Stink, Stank, STUNK!"**_

He turned around to only come face to face with the very girl he met hours earlier, dressed in raggedy robes. Something happened in his heart that hadn't happened for a long time; his heart felt the pain of sorrow and grief for another. Ever since he took over the thrown of the western lands, Sesshomaru had been very alone, isolating his demon self from the human society, and forcing himself with politics and problems concerning about his reign. Yes, his heart died years ago, but sometimes these sort of situations change in some way.

The Lord felt back into a corner, like a predator to its prey, he had no idea or scheme in mind. Nervously chewing the inside of his lip, though not noticeable to the eye, he thought of a plan, a cunning plan to fool the poor child. Taking a deep breath, he relied on the clever plan that started to form each time he spoke.

"Why I am here to give you presents for the good behavior you had all year." He patted Rin's head, but that didn't seem fool the little six years old at all, no. Rather, she interior gated inu youkai.

"If you are here for Rin, then why are you taking little of decorations mommy and Rin had up?" She gave Sesshomaru a inquiring expression upon her small face. However, this sort of thing Sesshomaru was an expert at and wouldn't be brought down by something like this caliber. Pausing for a millisecond or so, trying hard to think up a brilliant idea, tugging his beard in concentration he thought harder until it sprang into his mind instantly.

"Silly child, I am taking your decorations to fix them up in my workshop, and make them proper looking for you to have a nice Christmas." He stopped and flashed his golden eyes towards Rin. "Wouldn't you enjoy that?"

Rin shook her head to Sesshomaru's shock. '_How could anyone not want beautiful decorations for Christmas? Isn't that what Christmas is all about?' _He pondered, not knowing the true meaning of Christmas for himself. Running his fingers through his long silky, smooth hair in annoyance about having no knowledge of what Christmas "true" purpose. Rin laughed at the strange Santa Claus. She never really met the real Santa Kuroosu in real life, though this Santa was something she wasn't really expecting. Stories were told of Santa being a big old man in a red suit, full of joy, and this Santa was completely opposite. He was very tall, skinny, and wasn't too jolly in the least. This puzzled the girl she believed that this person acted and resembled the lord of the castle she met during the evening of that day.

"No, Rin doesn't care about decorations. Rin cares about two people in Rin's life. My mommy Kagura. And Lord Sesshomaru."

After her cute little speech, she felt proud to admit that to someone, and smiled a toothy smile at Sesshomaru in disguise. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was going through handful of emotions all at once that were difficult to settle them down one at a time. He was shocked, surprised, annoyed, angry, happy, and...Loved? This confused him more than ever. _'How could I, Sesshomaru, feel these sort of emotions from this one child?' NANI! Didn't that brat just say her mother's name was Kagura? Kagura, the woman I...' _He stopped his rapid memories from surfacing, as he regained his composer.

"I'll consider this for the both of you alright? Now off with you, I have many more homes to visit before the sun rises."

With that said the brown haired girl skipped to her bedroom, happily. Once the door to the room was shut, Sesshomaru soundlessly, walked across the room to the master bedroom and peeked in. He gasped in out of characterness. Inside the room, was a young woman in her mid-twenties sleeping peacefully on a ratty old futon. Her face was pale, but healthy looking, hair ebony colored, and a small smile upon her petite lips. Moving in closer to the woman, his eyes soften for a split second before they resumed it's stoic countenance.

Slowly he lifted himself up, away from the sleeping beauty, back up the chimney, and proceeded with remaining of his ransacking once more.

A snicker came from inside one of the bags, as a girl in raggedy robes hide in silence, unnoticed by the dog demon, lord.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Well I hope this is all to your liking because this took awhile because of all the interruptions I've received, and putting me more and more behind my normally schedule.

Though who wants me, the authoress ranting, it's bad for your health.

See you in the next chapter called, "End of Ransacking and on to reminiscences" Or I'll think of something else.

Till next time. See Yah!


	5. End of Ransaking and now reminiscences

Yo, how are you tonight?

(Crickets)

Damn, not this s&# again! I thought the war was over already.

(Fire and grenades are being thrown at the authoress.) AAAHHHHHH! (Throws flame throwers at whoever is shooting at her.)

Here the story, and please could someone at least see the story and have the nice decency to review, please!

Some of the characters will be OOC and this story is going from K to M. Starting Now!

The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas

Previously on The DogDemon Who Stole Christmas: A snicker came from inside one of the bags, as a girl in raggedy robes hide in silence, unnoticed by the dog demon, lord.

Chapter 5: End of Ransacking and now reminiscences

It was around six in the afternoon, when a small obscure figure, busted through the doors to the palace balcony windows. In one great leap, the child landed gracefully onto the ground below. The sliver haired boy smirked at his cunning plan. Tears were wiped away from his rosy cheeks as the boy took off without a second to waste, with his fluffy tail trailing a little behind.

"LORD SESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" An annoying green toad demon questioned Sesshomaru's hasty escape.

The young dog demon grunted as a response. His feet guiding him to the place where he truly called home.

Laughter was heard from afar for the little one to hear. A smile was graced on his lips, when he followed his nose to the scent he most recognized. There in front of him, was the back of a girl around his age with crimson eyes, and brown hair wrapped up into a bun onto on her head. Her kimono, was a pink and white checkered designed.

Sesshomaru took one look at her and shyly hid behind a tree. Although the two were the best of friends, he always felt a bit shy and awkward around her sometimes. It was difficult, to explain how the young one felt, but one thing was most definitively certain what was occurring...Sesshomaru had a crush on Kagura. The crimsoned eyed girl turned her head when she heard a noise. She suppressed a chuckle, when she spotted Lord Sesshomaru behind a tree. She quietly went behind the tree and scared him.

"BOO!" She held her gut as she laughed at the reason that transpired. "Did I scare you?" She snickered into the palm of her hand, while she held her hand out for the young demon to take. On his back, he flexed one clawed hand in a defense posture. She only chuckled louder. Sighing in defeat, he bent his fingers downward, extending his hand towards her small ones in order for him to be lifted up from the ground. But instead of the prince rising to his feet, he pulled Kagura's body to the ground landing onto of his cushioning the unexpected fall.

The dog demon laughed when he spotted the girl's blush brightly from his actions. The child too held the same feelings as the boy she was on top of, but expressed it more openly than the young lord.

The two stayed like that for another minute before getting up and dusting themselves off. They both grabbed each other's hands heading to their secret place near a pond. Running to a giant bolder near the pond, they both sat and relaxed on it, starring at the beautiful scenery in front of them. Ducks swam in the pond with their mother in front, squirrels scurried to their trees after gathering nuts for the winter coming head. The water's reflection blurred as rocks plunged or skipped across the water's surface. Kagura laughed, until she noticed something peculiar she seen earlier.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What is this?" She pointed her small index finger at small bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Nani-It-It's nothing!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily, attempting to had the bruise from anyone's eyes to gaze upon. "There is nothing going on Kagura-San." Reversing his body in the opposite direction in order to not face her, he heard a strange muffled sound. Craning his neck to see what was the problem, his tiny body froze at what his eyes never wanted to witness. Kagura's eyes were drowned with tears that she tried to hide from him with her arms folded on her knees.

Two years ago, the two had known each other for. Sesshomaru and Kagura were the best of friends through thick and thin, they would always comfort one another, and when times were harsh, they would pull through it together. Neither found happiness with their families. They always believed that they, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and her sister Kanna were a family, not their own. Their father's were never too pleased with their meetings, but that never stopped them from meeting each other every so often. And there was no punishment that would ever alter their options of each other, no matter what.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru called. Hesitantly the dog demon put his arms around the human girl to calm her rapid tears. She grabbed a hold of his front of his hario, and wept.

"Kagura, please don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry." Brim of tears threaten to spill over from his golden eyes of sunshine he restrained from cascading down his visage. Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see his friend cry; sometimes it made him feel the same pain she was suffering from. Her tears stopped, as she looked up into his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did something happen at the palace again?" She grabbed his small cubby hands, demanding to receive an answer.

He sighed in defeated. Never could he keep secrets from his friend. "Kagura-San I-Yes!" The young demon hung his head in shame, for he dared to not look at Kagura for being the cause of her sorrow, he despised causing her such pain.

However, Kagura wasn't upset with him. She pulled his face to meet her gaze, and so she could have him hear her words more clearly. Her scent intertwined with the wind, giving her an intoxicating scent which made the poor inu youkai blush badly. _'Whoa, Kagura's scent smell's different for some reason today. But How?' _Shaking his silver head to rid of such silly thoughts, he focused his attention directly to Kagura.

At that same moment, Kagura also was thinking similar thoughts. _'Oh, Sesshomaru-sama has such soft skin that I wish to cuddle up with. Nani? What the heck am I thinking about this right now? I have to tell Sesshy something important.' _A huge blush redden her cheeks that even she felt.

An awkward silence drafted between the small couple, as the wind swayed the tree branches playfully its breeze. A chill ran through both their bodies at the position they were currently in, moving apart far quicker than a lighting blot could strike. Kagura coughed to get Sesshy's attention as she spoke.

"Sesshomaru, you are not the problem demo, having your daddy treating you in that way. Is not right!" Fiercely, she stood up with a determined look on her face. "Come on, Sesshy let's go do something about this." She held out her hand for him to grab.

The young dog demon stared at the young girl he knew for a long time as he contemplated in his head about what he should really do. It didn't take him long to decide what decision he was willing to do. He grabbed her small hand as she lifted him from the ground. Hand and hand they went into the direction of her father's hut.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"GRR!" Growled an angered father inside a very poor hut. He brought his thumb to his mouth with a sour look. Starring at the fireplace in a bitter manner, he ran his fingers through his well kept hair. "Damn it that wench! There she goes off with that demon again. Why would she still, it's a wonder myself." Bringing his hands tightly around the sake bottle he removed his thumb in order to take a big gulp of alcohol as he proceeded with the repairing of the fireplace.

In the corner of the tiny hut, stood a girl around the age of five. She wore a white Kimono with not a single shed of color on it. Dull brown eyes narrowed at her father in angst. Averting her eyes away from the enraged man by the mental place, she rolled up the sleeves of her kimono to reveal scars and bruises. How she couldn't stand the way her father was towards her and her older sister, it was despicable to the young child. Moving the layer back to its rightful place, Kanna vacated the premises.

The sky was a canvas rays of orange, pink, and red colors mixed to light the afternoon's sky as the sunset. Kanna sighed and continued on her journey. Normally the afternoon rays would give the child joy and hope, but today gave her grief. She couldn't explain her sorrow but it could've perhaps have been because every time her father would drink, he'd take out his rash behavior on his children, thus explains the bruises and scars on her arms.

It hurt the poor albino like girl so much, that she never have a good nights rest, for fear of the next beating would be more severe than the last. Her sister on the other hand, could get a bit of shut eye, but she couldn't. The girl halted in her walk to sit down on the grass. Brown eyes stared up at the afternoon sky as she though out loud, "Why, why must this be the life that I must lead?" She gazed at the clouds in hope of an answer, but no answer was said or heard.

The small girl sighed and laid back onto the soft grass in hopes of her long lost sleep she awaited for and missed. Though, her thoughts and feelings kept resurfacing in her head like a fresh smell of daisies in the morning. Her reminiscence of the past and present collided with one each other. Times when she and her sister were abused and beaten, when her sister stood up for the both of them, and also...memories of their mother. A barely visible tear rolled down Kanna's cheek until it was wiped quickly away by her white sleeve. She missed her mother so very much. Her mother was the only person that could understand Kanna. At times her sister did know what she was feeling, but it wasn't the same as her mother or her soothing hugs she gave. Now there was no more for her. There was no one to calm her when a violent rampage took place, no one.

Sorrows deepen within her when her mind drafted to her big sister, Kagura. Flames lit the taper inside her heart as she reminiscence about her. Oh how she held anger for her older sister, for she had something she no longer possessed. Kagura had someone that she could cry to, while she, the person she would go to, was nonexistent.

Her sister had the young lord Sesshomaru-sama all to herself, but at times she pitied her big sister more than she pitied herself. For one she was roughly handled more often than herself and two, Kagura believed that they would somehow manage to escape their hellhole. She chuckled at the old memory. Her every being set free? Never! They were both their father's ticket to living inside that hut of theirs, there was no way they could escape from his grasp.

Several children came into her view playing and laughing at their new toy they received from their parents. The ball's shiny reflection made it very tempting to play with except, for a certain five year old girl. The children bounced the ball to one another laughing as they passed it around. However, when a small boy around Kanna's age bounced the ball a little too far, causing the boy to go fetch it. Miraculously, the ball managed to come to stop near Kanna's feet. Kanna opened her eyes to spot the ball near her as she snorted as she turned her body away from the annoying object that was any child's desire. The boy made his way towards the shiny ball when he noticed someone near the ball. He cleared his throat as he approached the strange, quiet girl in white.

"Oi girl, can you please pass me the ball?" He held out his hands waiting for it to be thrown into them, instead felt no gravity the ball would have if they landed in his arms. His green eyes focused onto the girl lying down in the grass. His eyes intensified, when he tried to recall if he ever seen her from somewhere. It took mere seconds when realization hit. Walking closer to the ball he apologized for interrupting her nap.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you from your nap." Extending his hands, intending to get the ball, he paused on his advances, wanting to say something to her instead. Smiling a toothy smile on his boyish face, he held out his hand, in introducing himself to the girl. "Hi, I'm Shippo and you must be Kanna. Is your sister perhaps Kagura?" An inquiring brow rose at his friendly gesture, though didn't except his hand of kindness. Laughing nervously at the awkwardness of the situation, he reached for the ball once again, however, this time Kanna picked it up herself. This bewildered the boy when she even threw it towards him and spoke a "here" before resuming back into a meditative state. As the boy was halfway down the dirt road, Kanna called out to Shippo. He turned around and was surprised at Kanna the smile she gave to him. It wasn't huge, but it was at least one. The boy's heart skipped a beat when he walked back towards his friends not before shouting a, "We'll meet again some other time." before vanishing from her sight completely.

Her smile if possible, grew as she watched Shippo leave. She soon realized her demise as she shook her head, trying to forbid such happy feelings she haven't felt in years to resurface. Dusting herself off, she headed into the direction of her sister and Sesshomaru's secret pond was at. Okay it wasn't that much of a secret, since she knew about it, then again maybe it was. The path she took was rocky and muddy which didn't bother her in the least as she voyaged on.

Her stoic face that could match Sesshomaru's today, but not in their past. A heart filled with sorrow and pain, but feeling that was her most often used emotion was hatred. The feelings such as joy, happiness, caring, and love, were no longer hoard inside her. She felt numbness and neglect; she felt no need to express her emotions since that day her mother's spirit passed onto the heavens and beyond. Rarely would she show little of emotion and Shippo was just lucky enough to see it. The path stopped as the road transformed into grass, rocks, and mud. Two minutes later, she arrived at the pond with it overlooking the pond, trees, and beyond. She found the two she was searching for, not too far from her. She headed in their direction as quiet as ever.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

It was an eerie sort of quietness when they made it to their destination. The hut's presence even made Kanna shiver in fright. They entered into the hut, not knowing what would happen right after. The wind stopped once the children entered; a bad omen was approaching soon. Their slow, cautious footsteps creaked with every step that each one of them took, as they approached Naraku.

A man in his early thirties stood above the fireplace, having stubbed his finger the second time that day. Small creaky steps were heard from behind, when he turned around to find out whom his intruder/intruders were. However, when his eyes caught the color of silver hair, his blood red eyes took on a darker hint. The corners of the dark curly man's lips curled into that of a smile. He stopped his attempt at fixing the fireplace to sit down on the couch. Long thin fingers, traced the chair's smooth surface, trying to keep his aversion for the small demon child at ease. Naraku, smirked inside his mind, when the small demon shook in fear. _'Wonderful, the pup is afraid of I, Naraku. Now I can finally take this to my advantage and rid of this problem once and for all.'_

"Nani? What is the matter child, afraid of me, Naraku?" The boy shook his head wildly. "Well now why don't you just come over here and have a sit." Naraku patted a place right next to him and grinned a not so innocent grin. Sesshomaru took a few slow paces toward the older man and took a sit. Kagura and Kanna did the same sensing no hostile actions from their father.

The room if possible, grew heavy with quietness. Not a sound was heard except their very breathes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku's mind wandered back to the past. When his wife was alive and how they weren't in debt. Their family was middle class in the past and nothing was the matter, until Lord Inutashio raised taxes, causing them to move into the poor neighborhood. Naraku felt provoked by the lord's demand of higher taxes that he literally went to the castle to speak with him. Though, looking back, this was time when Naraku changed drastically.

"Lord Inutashio." Naraku bowed down in respect. "May I, Naraku spare a moment or so of your time?"

However, the lord was indeed busy with matters concerning the borders, he did spare some time for Naraku. Lord Inutashio, was a very loyal king to all his people, and some how managed to squeeze some time for them.

"You may proceed." The great dog demon said in a monotone voice. His face held no emotions; all was business for Inutashio and nothing else.

"Hai! There was this matter that concerned me a great deal..." He paused not sure how to explain his problem in a formal way. "Well...taxes have been raised and I find it more difficult to support my family." He lifted his head up to meet Lord Inutashio's gaze before continuing. "Lord Inutashio would you...if I were to suggest, lower your taxes so I could raise my family."

His gaze fierce on the lord's awaiting his answer. The lord sighed. "Naraku is it? I can not lower the taxes. Shipments from other countries demand high prices, so we must support them and pay them. Gomen, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

As Lord Inutashio approached the doors to attend to other business matters, a loud noise was heard at where Naraku was. He craned his head and was surprised at what he saw. The dark curly haired man, punched his fist against the tile of the throne. His bangs covered his face to hide his hidden rage. The smell of blood could be smelt in the air. Inutashio's usual stern eyes, held concern for the man on the floor. He gracefully walked over to Naraku and put a hand on his shoulder, sympathizing for the man.

**SLAP**

The slap was heard in an echo that could be heard throughout the castle. Naraku stood from his crotched position. He stared at the demon lord in disgust. Testily, his eyes stared at Inutashio hungrily, as if daring him to get up. The lord stood, but was once again struck by Naraku's fist. Anger build inside the great dog demon, when he attempted to get up once more. His golden eyes took a hint of red when he successfully stood without being knocked down by a fist or slap.

He dusted his hario off. Naraku did the same as they both just stared at each other. Guards came into the room and were shocked at their lord's appearance. His clothing was a bit ruffled up and a little dirty, though what made the guards raise question was that the lord's nose was bleeding. The guards rushed to their lord's side as Naraku made his exit. Before he completely left he said in an aversion voice, "I hope to see you around Lord Inutashio. Kukuku!" The sinister laugh was last that he heard before the doors shut, blocking the noise.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naraku smiled at the fond memory, when his mind drafted back to the present. At first he had forgotten where he was and his surroundings and such, that is until his eyes fell upon the young dog demon when everything returned. Smiling gently as possible, he spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what has brought you to this side of the village?" He raised one mascara eyebrow at the child.

Sesshomaru gulped. "Uhh...I just wanted to drop by and say hello is all." Sitting up in his sit he arose.

Kagura noticed how tense Sesshomaru was so she got up from her sit as well and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. A low growl was heard but she ignored it, focusing her attention on the young golden eyed boy only.

"Sesshy, aren't you going to finish what you were planning to say tonight?" She squeezed his shoulder tighter as he nodded his head in agreement. Kagura moved aside so he could face Naraku.

"Actually, there was another reason I was here for..." He paused. At that moment he prayed to Kami that the floors would swallow him whole. "I wish that you and father could settle your quibble." He gulped. A very large lump was forming in his throat that he couldn't swallow down. Sweat poured out in rivers. It seemed time stopped for a millisecond, but soon regained its course. Birds scattered away from their location as the adult stood.

His gaze was focused on nothing in particular. That quibble was years ago and there was no way in hell would he go crawling to that blasted demon lord and beg for forgiveness. _'Heh, that is for cowards, and I am no coward.'_ His hands wretched, desperately wanting to ring the neck of this child. Slamming his fist on the wall, the hut shook for a mere second as pottery on the mantel place fell from the vibration. Shards flew every which way, when he turned around to face them. Plastering a fake smile on, he waved away his temper to the children, like erasing chalk from a chalk board.

"Do worry; there is nothing to worry over. I will take up your offer Sesshomaru-sama arigato."

"Uh...Hai!" The boy was at a loss for words. He was tongue twisted inside his mouth, never had Sesshomaru expected Kagura's father to agree to these terms so easily, though his gut feeling told him something didn't feel right. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what he was worried about, but it felt like there was a black cloud of ominous, drafting above Naraku's head. This abnormal behavior made him feel weak and valuable, like he couldn't do a thing about his ever growing suspicion. It was like a bad dream or a nightmare, which he couldn't wake himself from. Sesshomaru couldn't stand this feeling he felt deep inside. Shaking his head to remove of such ridiculous thoughts, he vacated the hut and made his way to his home.

However, once the silver haired boy was out of hearing range, Naraku closed the door in quietly, locking the door and averted his attention to the girls, a wicked grin spread upon his countenance replacing the fake one. Kagura and Kanna shivered at the recognizable smirk as they took a step backward. Reading his actions, they ducked behind a piece of furniture for protection, but nothing would protect them from their father's wrath.

The wavy haired man, cracked his knuckles in satisfaction as he made his way towards his daughters. Memories of the past kept resurfacing into his memory bank as he approached them. From the time when he first argued with his wife, to the time of her death, he felt superior from that day forward.

Anger coursing through his veins when he thought of his eldest daughter bringing a demon in, he struck her with an open hand. A sinister laugh escaped his lips when Naraku repeated his process.

To him he felt like it was Christmas day all over again. Opening the beautifully wrapped presents from the under the Christmas tree, his red eyes sparkled with insanity. _'Just what I always wanted...people to fear me!' _Screams from the two girls brought jubilation to his ears. '_A revolution.' _he mused to himself, of course it was a revolution. Why if he had a bottle of sake, he would be drinking it about now, in celebration. It was a revolution of how his behavior had changed in the past years. He didn't give a damn about how anyone would respond to the new him, especially his wife. His wife. The grin spread wider when he thought of her, of how she was before she died.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Naraku, how could you do that to our lord? Do you know how disrespectful that was?" His wife quibbled with him in a bitterly manner.

Naraku rolled his curly eyelashes at his wife. "Yura, he didn't give me a chance to hear me out, so I had to act out of manner before he left to go to his conferences."

She put her brush down to stare into the reflection of herself in the mirror. In one instant she was contemplating whither or not, to ask the mirror on the wall if her husband had changed for the better or worse. Shaking head from such a silly thought, she still had a hunch that maybe gut feeling was telling for the worse.

Her husband put his arms around Yura in a seductive, yet comforting way. A chill ran down her spine as her mind was in a debate on the situation. Some of her sense was repulsed by his new behavior and the other...assumed his new attitude was sexy.

Doubts were pushed aside when he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was so warm and passionate that it brought back the old sensations from long ago. Naraku picked up her body and bringing Yura to the bed as they both began to undress, faster than a cockroach from a flicker of a light bulb. Though, their passionate relationship that was just blossoming, was just about to reach a very tragic ending.

The late afternoon glow filtered the room, in the gloomy hut. A sob was heard from the corner of the home. At first it was barely audible, then it grew to a loud roar. Yura's shoulder's shook violently from the recent events that occurred one after the other. As of late, her husband had gained the ability of drinking alcohol and abusing his family.

Tears grew in large quantities. She feared for children's sake. They too also faced their father's wrath when he was in a rampaging booze stage. _'I have to do something and not just for me, for my girls as well.'_ What sadden the grieving mother the most was her younger daughter's emotions. They were jumbled, mixed up, and confused. She didn't have the amount of much needed time to learn how to express each individual emotion properly, which resulted in her having a cold heart. Yura had to do something about this predicament before it turned into an infernal.

Late into the night three indistinct figures moved from the shadows of their home. However, approaching from the opposite direction was a very sluggish figure with a bottle of sake in "its" hand. His vision was impaired barley, allowing him the sight to see the dark figures going opposite he was heading toward. Squinting his eyes, he concentrated on the departing bodies taking him a few seconds to realize who "they" were. Enraged by the discovery, he dragged them inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Whare due u thank yhoer going?" His words sloshed together. Naraku tried to regain his ability of speech, though it as well was rendered useless.

Yura made a dash for the door, but was roughly grabbed by the wrists. She hissed in pain, struggling to get out of her husband's grasp. The girls stared at the scene in fright, they snapped out of their frighten phase when they notice their father biting her neck.

"Stop your hurting mommy!" They grabbed a hold of their father's legs biting down on them hard. Naraku hollered in pain fiercely he shoved the girls away from his legs, continuing what his wife. His hands this time, grabbed a hold of her delicate neck and started to strangle her instead. Yura gasped for air, as she fight to get air, but to no avail.

Kagura gasped when she saw her mother's face turning pale, she ran into the kitchen to get something. She came back out and thrust the "item" into Naraku's hip. He froze, not knowing what happened. He dropped Yura as he fell to the ground. Groaning in pain, he tried to pull out the knife that was jutting out.

Kanna cried when she felt her mother immobile beneath her fingers. Grabbing a hold of her mother's body, she shook it intending to wake her up. Kagura on the other hand, knew what had transpired as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mommy, please stop joking! Please wake up! Please!" The crying duo shoved their faces into their mother's side, hoping this was a nightmare, but no this was a living nightmare that they both would never forget.

Naraku managed to pull out the knife as blood oozed from the wound. He clutched the wound with his left hand and the knife with the other. His blood red eyes held an infernal in them that made hell look like child's play. Sluggishly Naraku approached the grieving girls, his hand twitching, itching to drag the dagger into their flesh and pierce it.

Kanna was first to notice her father and quickly shook her big sister. They both stared at their father wide eyed with the blade shimmering in the moonlight. They ran towards the door, but came to a halt. Their minds were commanding them to run but their bodies were frozen to the spot. Naraku's sinister famous laugh was heard.

"KUKUKU! Now that wasn't very nice of you to go and do that do your father now was it?" His gaze locked onto Kagura. Tossing the blade, he flipped the it up into the air and back.

"Umm..." She said.

"Nani? Gomen, I didn't hear that, now die!" The knife came towards Kagura's flesh penetrating it.

She clasped her left shoulder in pain, when Kagura noticed where her father's gaze landed to. _'No...Kanna!'_ She made a dive to take the blow instead of her sister, when something or someone pushed them aside.

"Hmm" It was a bit hazy at first to open her eyes, until she gasped when she found out who rescued them.

Yura moaned in pain from the knives blow, her hand was pressed against the wound in attempts to stop the bleeding, though there was nothing that would help. The room spun before her eyes, she closed her eyes to stop the spinning. Yura felt something tug at her kimono, she looked down only to smile.

"Is mommy fune?" Kanna asked with tears in her brown eyes. She clung to her mother's kimono when she felt something wet. "Nani? What is this?" Her tiny fingers pointed to the blood on her fingers.

"No, mommy isn't fine, Kanna could you please do me a favor and tell your sister that I want you both to run away. Run far away from this village and never look behind you." Tears formed in her eyes as she saw her elder daughter wake up. Kagura scooted closer to her mother, grasping a hold of her hand.

"Please, don't go! We need you! Please don't leave us with daddy!" She cried once more as another torrent of tears cascaded from her face. The room grew quiet again, before Kagura arose. She wiped her tears away as she stared at her passed out father. "Come let's go now!" Roughly she snaked a hold around her sister's wrist, dragging her away from the haunted nightmare. Kanna tugged in her grasp.

"NOOO! MOMMY IS BACK THERE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Pulling and pushing, she successfully got out of her hold. With all her might, she ran back into the hut new enthusiasm building inside her tiny body.

The elder sister staggered a little ways behind, gasping for air from the wound in her shoulder. Though when she swung open the door, her eyes laid upon something dreadful. In front of her slouched up against the wall was her father Naraku, and in his hands was her sister Kanna. Her tiny face held quite a large cut mark. A large bruise was forming on her arms and she appeared to have fainted from her scare.

Fists tighten at the sight before her. Seeing this in person she felt a rage that grew, enveloping her entire body. She couldn't explain it, but after witnessing this dramatic event, something inside her awakened yearning to attack the source of her sister's torment. Desperately wanting punish him for his detrimental behavior, she hobbled her injured body towards her abusive father. Cold red eyes stared into crimson ones. His eyes were piercing however, she was not gonna sit back and take it any longer. And thus a starring contest began.

Red to crimson stayed firmly locked, not a single flicker of an eye moved from their position. Their eyes gazed at one another, anticipating the other's action. They tried to read one another's mind, to predict their next moment before hand. Suddenly the piercing eyes closed for a millisecond, losing it's chance of surprise. Kagura took that as an advantage, and struck her father with all her body could muster. The damage didn't effect him in anyway, he merely chuckled at her pathetic attempt to bring him down.

"Heh, you mean to tell me that is all you got?" He launched an uppercut at the confused girl. Her body crashed into the wall, sliding down from the impact. Closer he moved to the injured child. Kagura tensed, when she heard his approaching footsteps coming closer and closer to her injured self. Her heart pounded roughly against her rib cage with each step closer to her end. To her finality. Shutting her little eyes, she prayed to Kami that somehow, someone would hear her silent screams.

_bump, bump_

_bump, bump_

The steps were only a few feet away now. She curled into a ball and waited for her death to come.

_bump, bump_

_bump, bump_

The vibration of the steps faded from her ears as harsh breathing replaced them. Two strong hands wrapped themselves around the girl as she screamed from his touch. Fidgeting to break free, her father index finger pressed against her tiny lips. Hunched over her body he started to nip at the small of her neck. Long thin fingers, messaged her head trying to ease her nerves. A gasped escaped from her lips when she felt something wet on her nape of her neck. She whimpered, rocking her body back and forth from the touch. The wetness that was pressing against her flesh vanished, changing into shouts and howlers.

Cautiously, she opened one crimson eyes to notice not her father their, but a boy around her age with concerned eyes. His eyes were the color of the morning sun she adored. Elegant clothing the stranger wore, and top that off with silver hair like the moonlight with a blue crescent on his forehead . She sighed at his beauty, when she realized what had occurred. Hoisting herself up, she turned her small frame to the direction where father laid. He was handcuffed and moving around wildly in the guard's hands. Her sister was now awake gazed at the seen in the same manner as her big sister. Kagura's eyes flickered back to the boy that was right by her side, with raised brows. The boy understood her confusion and smiled. Her heart pounded in her chest. _'Whoa, such a lovely smile.'_

The silver haired boy patted her head softly. "Don't worry; there is nothing to worry about now."

Every muscle in her body froze from the effect of his words. Tears fell one after the other as she latched her arms around the boy. Never in a long time had she felt completely safe than now at this moment. In this boy's arms Kagura felt reassured. Burying her face into his hario, she didn't really know him, but something inside her told Kagura she could trust him. She sensed that he wasn't like her but wasn't afraid. Sure he was a demon demo, he was kindhearted one. When Kagura was a little younger, she was scared of such beings that even existed their world, though with this one she felt safe, and happy.

Sesshomaru removed the girl from his shoulder so she faced him. However, when he looked into her big eyes, a blush tinted his cheeks. _'She's pritty.'_ He shook his head, hoping to vanquish those thoughts, as he cleared his throat.

"Yo I am Sesshomaru, soon to be lord of the western lands. And I have come to help you out."

Kagura sniffed a few times to clear her nose shocked at what her ears had heard. _'Nani, did he just say he came to reassure me?'_ Her eyes traveled to the roof of the hut and silently thanked Kami that someone did indeed heard her screams.

The boy hooked arms with Kagura and lead her away from the hut that was her home. It was like a fairytale to her. Girl loses her mother. Girl got hurt by father. And girl is saved by a handsome prince and taken away from her nightmare. Though, there were a few different things to this story. Girl made friends with the demon prince, though girl had to remain with her wicked father. The lord and lady haven't found any record of living relatives alive, and had to bring them back to their home under surveillance.

Under the surveillance of the watchful eyes of Lord Inutashio, Naraku behaved in a fatherly manner, resulting in removing the release, returning the family into proper ways. However, it didn't last long. The beating took its toll once more.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Naraku had Kagura pinned to the floor below his weight. The crimson eyed child whimpered in fear. He brought his lips to her small breasts, kissing them. She stiffened in his grip as the familiar chuckle broke out once more. A loud smacking sound was heard in the room.

An albino girl stared at her father's treachery in fear and worry. A red mark was placed on the child's cheek where his hand had struck her.

Leaning over Kagura's ear, he said in a whisper. "You should never disobey your father, or else you get injured. Didn't I tell you that before?" His breathing produced goose bumps all over her. His grip tightened on her "once" wounded shoulder as she hissed from the pressure.

"ANSWER ME!" He demanded into her face. He spat out each word with distaste at his daughter. Naraku was an arrogant, demanding, and self-centered man. He hated to be tested and patient, he always wanted everything his way or there would be no way at all.

Small arms signaled for the younger one to reach for the knife she grabbed earlier on the floor, as the other nodded in agreement. Kanna slowly crept from behind her father, thrusting the blade into his spine. He hollered in pain. His eyes a now a malicious black when he pulled out the blade, tossing it aside. Lifting Kanna in the air, her feet dangled, fighting to be let down. A grin spread across his face when he started to strangle her. Gasping for air, she fought with all her might she could.

Kagura, was terrified by this. Memories of years ago resurfaced. The blade sparkled like a holy weapon in the moonlight beckoning to be used. She picked it up but was caught off guard when a fist collided into her stomach. The weapon flew far from her, when she fell to the floor. Naraku picked up instead of the knife, he reached into his yakata a machete. The blade shimmered, when she eyed it fearfully.

"You were nothing but trouble; NOW GO TO HELL WITH YOUR MOTHER!"

The machete inched closer and closer to her pipette figure, when a hint of silver had envisioned her head. Her eyelids closed as everything turned black. "Sesshomaru."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Okay I had to leave it there for two reasons. One: I need to get going somewhere soon and two: I need to do this in order to get reviews. For you see I haven't been receiving any reviews as of late and I've been thinking about maybe putting this story on hold.

I will ask if any of you would want me to consider continuing now or wait later. The choice is yours and the only way to state your opinion is to review.

Choice wisely! The force is in you!

Ja'ne!


	6. Reminisces Part Two: Tragic Past

Oi, minnasan. I bet you didn't know I would be back for this story right? Wrong! Since it's the holidays, I figured what better time to start this story now. Unfortunately, that means the same for some of my other Christmas stories too. Sigh…I swear once I finish with this, I'll take a break before I continue with my other stories.

Anyways, here's the story!

Some of the characters are going to be OOC.

The DogDemon Who Stole Christmas

Previously on the DogDemon Who Stole Christmas:The machete inched closer and closer to her pipette figure, when a hint of sliver had envisioned her head. Her eyelids closed as everything turned black. "Sesshomaru."

Chapter six: Reminisces Part Two: Tragic Past

_Bump Bump_

Kagura's heart pounded loudly in her chest. _'Come on! How long does it take for someone to finish off someone?'_ Cringing, an anxiousness, she wasn't expecting for her father to take his sweet time on killing her off. Squinting her eyes just enough to see what was going on, she gasped at the sight before her.

Instead of seeing the drunken, sadistic, gaze she'd normally received from her father, she saw the outline of the bravado young prince she silently prayed for in her head. His white Yakata that once was white and stainless, now had red liquid daubed all around, engulfing nearly his entire body. Averting her eyes upward, she noticed the expression on his face wasn't what a child of her age would wear. Impassiveness was what her crimson eyes witnessed, not the quivering, frightfulness, any child would feel if they took another's life. Vacant golden eyes bore into the lifeless body on the ground, showing not a hint of remorse for the newly deceased human sprawled on the floor. The presence of a girl awoken the boy who seemed to be in a trance.

"Kagura it's alright now, you could finally have your freedom now." Sesshomaru extended his hands out for Kagura to launch herself towards his chest. But Kagura remained where she was, crutched on the ground.

Terror brewed hovering around the poor girl undecided on trusting her friend or not. The blood on his clothing was more than plenty to make her decision for. Shivering at the sight of the blood soaked Sesshomaru, her legs hesitantly moved her body in the opposite direction, crawling farther and farther away from the monotone boy.

"Nana ga…Kagura?" Concerned flashed into his stolidly glazed golden hue eyes.

The weary, confused eyes of the seven year old girl, stiffened at the emotion in her friend's eyes. Her heart and mind fought for control over what was right and wrong, but in the end…her heart won over her decision. Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes, as she forgot about the fear that tugged at her heart earlier, and embraced him. The prince froze from Kagura's displays of emotions one right after the other, but nonetheless, rested his uneasiness aside to solace his friend.

However outside, a massive storm occupied the night sky. Tempestuous winds, collided with the wooden home or shack from the looks of it, giving the scene a visualized image of a kid trying to knock down a set of dominos…or more like…battered and worn down dominos. The darken skies foretold of a rain storm was heading their way. Although, it wasn't just any normal shower Edo would endure, no. It was a hurricane. And a mighty one at that.

The thunder rumbled from above, deafening all that had possessed ears. Claps of lightening, struck across the darken and dank clouds. Every so often, some manage to break free of the upward atmosphere, smiting the very soil tainted by human production. The scent of smoke lingered in the village, as scared neighbor's scattered from their homes that were struck by thunderbolts. An uproar arose as families tried to desperately put out the flames licking at their houses in a hungry fashion. A hectic and an inevitable hurricane, made many assume would be the demolition of the peaceful town of Edo.

Roaring of the fierce storm brought the two back to their senses and the predicament they were facing.

"Looks like a nasty storm is here. Come on Kagura. Take your sister and let's get out of here."

"Right." Kagura said as she went to retrieve her sister. But little did they know that destiny was fating the two to split apart.

A strike of lighting managed to hit their home causing it to shake uncontrollably. Orange-yellowish flames immediately wasted no time in decorating their roof, scorching their home with a hellish embrace. Beams that supported the small abode fell in all directions as well as burning lumber in large chunks of wood. In seconds, the entire place was surrounded by smothering puffs of black smoke.

"Kanna!" Kagura hollered into the blacken, humid, room that had served as their home. Soft coughing of a small child could be heard from the left of her. "Kanna!" Kagura shouted, ecstatic that her sister was fine and unharmed. Alas, the girl wouldn't realize what sort of situation her sister was in once she reached her.

Upon nearing her sibling, she gasped at what her eyes saw. Underneath piles of rubble, laid her sister's body, shaking in violent coughing fits from the smoke's fumes. Fire surrounded her where she laid. A hand was extended towards Kagura's arrival, pleading to be saved from this hellish domain.

"Si…ster." Kanna's prosaic voice brought her sister to tears and fits of rage.

"Shh…don't speak. I just need to get this off of you." She murmured to her sister that sounded more so to reassure herself than anything. Taking a few steps back, she ran towards the flames and jumped into the midst of circle's fire. Heaving large amounts of timber from her sister, the flames around them began to inch closer and closer by each passing second.

Twenty minutes pass by like sand in a hour glass as the thick clouds finally took its effect on Kagura making her cough rapidly. Kanna's coughing soon subsided as her breathing began to waver and the wheezing then replaced her violent coughs. The low breathing made her ignore the heaviness of exhaustion, threatening her very soul, as she was determined to rescue her sister from the clutches of death.

"Kagura, Kanna!" Sesshomaru shouted from the other side of the home. The smoke too, cause him coughing as well as the intoxicating smell. One sleeve covered his face as he voyaged farther in. He waited in the doorway for them to show up and after a long period of twenty minutes, he knew something wasn't right. Going farther into the smoky weather, the odor was thoroughly offensive to Sesshomaru's advanced sense of smell but nonetheless, that didn't have him turn around and pretend they were a figment of his imagination, no. They were his friends and he refused to lose them, not now.

Golden eyes blinked several times from the burning sensation in the polluted air. Droplets of tears formed from his pupils, cascaded down his visage. He tried not to rub his eyes knowing full well it would only have made it worse, no matter how irritating the pain they endured, he paid no heed to them as he used them to see through the smoke for his friends. Searching in every nook and cranny of the home, his eyes roamed to strange mountain of wood he failed to notice earlier and stood stiffen in his place. There in the center of the inferno, was the crutched form of Kagura. She appeared to be trying to pull something out of the pile of wood. It didn't take an expert to know what it was as Sesshomaru too leaped into the circle to somehow find a way to help his friend.

"Kagura what's wrong?"

Kagura cocked her head slightly to see who it was, before she turned back to the wreckage. "It's Kanna. She's buried underneath the wood." Without another word uttered, she began to once again pull on her sister's unconscious body. Her stamina drained from her every time she exserted herself into successfully trying to remove her sister from the rubble. Dizziness consumed the child, before the world around her grew black behind her eyelids.

Sesshomaru's visage twisted from nervousness into horror seeing not one but both girls unconscious and he being their only aid. Toiling vigorously, a hand from the dark atmosphere, pulled him away from the wreckage. Surprised by the sudden gesture and even more shocked that whomever, was tugging him to safety didn't bother with the girls. Biting on the person's arm, the person hissed from the new injury, though that didn't make them release their hold on Sesshomaru.

"Let go! I need to go help my friends!" The seven year old shouted and pleaded to go back and rescue Kagura and Kanna. Still…whoever it was, didn't hesitate in decision, proceeding to what was the remains of the front door.

Bolts of yellow lighting from the ominous sky, temporarily blinded the young prince from his eyes currently adjusting to the new scenery. When he came to, he was alarmed at the sight before him. The home he was in just a few seconds ago, was enveloped in orange flames. No sound of life could be heard that even his demotic hearing couldn't pick up.

Tears swelled his eyes. _'No, Kanna…Kagura.' _Shifting his body around to see who dared to bring him out of the inferno, his eyes widen shock.

The person who held him, was clad in a beautiful off white silk Yakata, decked with the toughest armor across the lands. A red obi was tied securely over his yakata. On his attire between his shoulder and shoulder bone, held an emblem of a dog demon sewn into the cloth. On his left hip, he possessed three different swords, each different in appearances. It seemed this man was of royalty, for he to wear such an elegant garb. And finally peering into his face, he held authority and power in his piercing golden eyes identical to youths, along with identical features such as two pairs of purple stripes on both cheeks that brought color to his pale complexion as well as a blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead, topping it off with a long mane of silver moonlight colored hair tied in a long ponytail reaching past his back.

"Father?" Sesshomaru mouthed as his father stared at his son.

"Son, what were you hoping to accomplish in that building? To be scorched to death!" His words were although stern, held anger within them that Sesshomaru was all to aware of.

"Father please allow me back in there. I need to help my friends before it's too lat-"

"It is too late Sesshomaru." Inutashio said, interrupting his son. He sighed at his son's rebellion, almost admiring it. Closing his eyes, his mind went back to his usual, strict self. "Have you forgot, what blood is coursing through your veins? Have you forgot your place in society? You are the prince to all Inuyoukai in the land. This "help" isn't charity you should be involved in. Come, let's get back to the ball you deliberately abandoned and rid of that blood as well. I suppose it was Naraku's. Arigato, I'm proud you finished off that nescience for me.

Sesshomaru's tiny fists shook with riled up aggravation hearing his father's commend. He despised his rank as prince and held hatred towards duty and protecting his country when he was merely a boy of the age of seven. He couldn't stand to be left alone in this world if there was nothing worth living for. "No!" He gritted through his teeth, empathizing his dislike of departing.

Inutashio halted in his steps a bit shocked. Never before had Sesshomaru raised his voice to his father. Sure they had many quarrels in the past, but not once had he spoke to him in such angst, it torn the old Inupapa into distraught. Averting his eyes to his son, he slowly approached Sesshomaru, stopping right in front of him. His gold eyes glimmered with fury as he lifted his hand.

_Slap_

Sesshomaru stumbled backwards before he steadied himself firmly with his demotic reflexes. Cupping his now red cheek, he looked up at his father in confusion. _'Why…why won't you let me save them father? Why?'_ Shaking his inquiring thoughts aside. He made a dash for the torched shell of a home when he was blocked by his father restraining him to go closer.

"No, father! Let me go! Please! I have to save Kagura! Please!" His cries of anguish ripped at Inupapa's old heart more as he held Sesshomaru in a tenacious hold. Bowing his head, he didn't know how much longer would it be before his heart would completely tear in two. His lips hovered over Sesshomaru's ear as he whispered his apology.

"Gomen…my son…but I can not have you sacrifice yourself for a mortal girl. Your life's more precious to me than my own." Prideful as Inutashio was, he at least released but a single tear fall from his eyes. He knew his son had strong feelings for the mortal girl, but he couldn't have him recklessly kill himself, ie, he was far too young to die.

An explosion erupted from the hut as shards of debris flew off in separate directions. People scattered in fright as they dodged the flaming shards. Some unfortunately weren't so lucky. The remaining fire was soon put thin gray smoke as the rain finally pelted the ground in huge, cool, refreshing amounts.

The barrier around Inutashio and Sesshomaru vanished as Inutashio had seized his son tightly for him not to run towards the dieing flames. The struggling attempts for freedom only but made him feel worse. His son's cries then grew louder as he crumbled to the ground. Releasing his son, he listened to his words. Soft mutters of "No," repeated simultaneously from his lips each becoming easier and clearer to comprehend.

Flashes of light shadowed the child pummeling the ground in a relentless action. "Damn rain! Why couldn't you come sooner, WHY?" He shouted to cloudy sky for an answer only to not receive one. Curling himself into a ball, he tried to find comfort in holding himself. But sadly, it wasn't enough to sooth him from the tragedy that happened. Shivering from the cold droplets, he suddenly felt the warmth of his father's boa around him as well as his strong arms. Relaxing in his new position, he soon succumbed to sleep thus drifted off into fantasyland.

Smirking at Sesshomaru's sleeping form, he transformed into a ball of light, carrying his son in his boa. _'Sesshomaru I will never allow you to suffer from torment ever again.' _Casting a downward glance at the sleeping seven year old, he contemplated to never allowing his son to ever visit the village again. The castle soon loomed in front of them as he then transformed back into his humanoid form, entering the manorial gate and into the recesses where Sesshomaru would remain isolated from the human world for many years. And also…his developed intolerance to the human race and rain whenever their was a shower.

However…what they both didn't know that Kagura and Kanna were thankfully, rescued from a tribe of fox demons who stumbled upon their scent doing their escape from the hellish destruction of their homes. Therefore, the girls were raised by the fox demons until the ripen age of adulthood, when they moved back to Edo with families of their very own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you enjoyed it considering how short this chapter is. I'll try to make the next one longer, I'll try to promise.

The chapter to be looking out for is, "Sesshomaru's new guest."

I hope you like this chapter and please review this story please! Ja'ne!


	7. Sesshomaru's new guest, bitter reunion

Ohayo Minnasan! This is the next chapter beckoning for you to eagerly read. Now that were back to the Christmas part of the story, I'm sure everyone would enjoy what Sesshomaru will think of sweet little Rin, I sure do.

Anyway here is the next chapter!

Some of the characters are probably going to be OOC, as of now, the rating is back to T just to tell you.

The DogDemon Who Stole Christmas

Previously on The DogDemon Who Stole Christmas: However…what they both didn't know that Kagura and Kanna were thankfully, rescued from a tribe of fox demons who stumbled upon their scent doing their escape from the hellish destruction of their homes. Therefore, the girls were raised by the fox demons until the ripen age of adulthood, when they moved back to Edo with families of their very own.

Chapter seven: Sesshomaru's new guest, Bitter Reunion

The night sky had eventually succumbed to the soft diffused lights of twilight. A yellowish-orange blaze peered slightly over the mountain peaks, slowly rising towards the pale blue sky. Birds awoke from their nocturnal slumber, flying in separate directions to sing their morning music of chirps and bring the early worm for the infant babies awaiting to be feed.

Other than the noise of nature, everything was otherwise quiet. A swishing noise of a lone sleigh on freshly packed snow, disturbed the serenity of a beautiful snowed covered morning. Who at this hour of day would be racing their vehicle?

A plain old wooden sleigh, compacted with one body, an imp in a deer costume, and a large bulky sag, looked innocent to the eye, but nay. If your eyes happened to venture more and really focused on the continents in the sag, you would feast your eyes on Christmas joy and goodies. Now why possibly would a young lad have possessed so much holiday cheer for himself?

Onward the man mushed the little green imp with a crack of a whip at butt upward towards the cliff top where a glorious castle overlooked a small quaint town from the valley below. The more they inched closer to the manorial, the more exhausted the mushing creature felt. Panting and wheezing, he neither increase or decrease his speed as his master whipped his butt with relentless force not once needing to pause to take a break. Impatient was his master each second that rolled into minutes as they climbed up the mountain.

By the time the orange ball of flames and gases rose into the now blue sky, they successfully accomplished the arrival to the castle before anyone in town suspected a thing. Halting the sleigh near the edge of the cliff, he released his hold of the reins, jumping down from the cramped vehicle, he let out a cheer of victory.

"It seems my plan was complete without much delay." Sesshomaru smirked to himself, something that was surely rare and a wonderful sight to see. Taking a few steps towards the crater where his servant laid buried in white snow, Jaken was awoken by a rough kick by Sesshomaru's boot to the youkai's stomach hurling him back over the very same cliff the toad had experienced the morning before.

The smile that the inu demon wore remained surprisingly plastered on his visage. However…it wasn't the misplaced grin the was creepy, it was the how the smirk was displayed itself. Normally whenever someone feels the feeling of glee, they would wore a smirk, a smile arched downward. Though Sesshomaru not accustomed to bearing a grin or twitch from his mouth whenever he found something utterly amusing, had one that resembled a person who was demented and on the verge of committing a heinous felony. Teeth bared, revealing his sharp pearly white fangs, Sesshomaru contemplated on keeping this new look for him.

A rustling that resembled wrapping paper brought the lord's gaze transfixed to the sag at the very top of the stack of Christmas decorations. On impulse, Sesshomaru's hand gripped tightly on the handle of his sword, "Tokijin," expecting someone that would dare intrude with his plans. Venomous yellow eyes stared at the animated sag with a piercing glare. Unsheathing his sword, he swung it out with a swoosh demanding to see who was there. Silence soon fell upon the sack and an eerie suspicion lingered in the air. Then brown hair produced out of the sack, followed by a pair of jubilated brown eyes, and finally the grinning round face of the six year old Rin. Sighing at the discovery it was only Rin, he returned his sword to his sheath.

"What are doing here Rin?" Sesshomaru's monotone voice softened by the white beard, made it nearly inaudible.

Rin stood on top of the mountain of Christmas cheer, giving Sesshomaru a toothy smile. "Rin came to Lord Sesshomaru. But Rin didn't not expect Sesshomaru-sama to be Santa Kuroosu." Shrouding her mouth, she suppressed a seeable giggle.

An eyebrow rose in confusion to her answer. Amber eyes slowly went downcast, expecting to see his normal attire, though instead in its place, was a red suit with white trim, black shiny bottoms that glistened in the sunlight, and on his feet were the boots he'd usually wear. _'Kuso.'_ Sesshomaru cursed in his head for making such a error to have but a mere child foil it all. Turning back to the kid, he once again had to catch his breath at the almost canny appearance and spirit the girl had undoubtedly obtained from Kagura.

Snarling at his plan being found out, he tired to keep his cool demeanor all the while on the inside, he was cursing for his mistake.

"So I've been found out, so what will you plan to do about it? Inform the villagers of my bad deeds?" Emotionless golden eyes stared at the child, patiently awaiting for the response he felt he would hear.

Rin paused from descending to the snow packed snow and looked at Sesshomaru as if she had gone mad. She knew the inu youkai wasn't a terrible monster everyone let him out to be, demo…she couldn't quite comprehend his reasoning for all the Christmas stuff in his sack. Ignoring the feeling of betrayal she oddly felt, she told him exactly what actions she would do.

"Sesshomaru sama, Rin wouldn't tattle on my lord. I'm sure your reason for taking everyone's Christmas joy is because you are doing something special for them. Lord Sesshomaru isn't bad, he's just lonely. Am I right?" She tilted her head to the side half expecting a retort from the silver haired demon.

Yanking the white beard from his handsome face, he turned his head the opposite direction of the girl. A tinge of an unusual pink, colored on his cheekbones of his complexion that was hardly noticeable from the little view received from above.

It was true that the gloomy lord of the western lands, never showed or displayed his emotions, but today was a different. Today was December twenty fifth, the day known as Christmas. The day out of the entire year when all miracles were possible to grasp and not seem so impossible to achieve. Yes, and this marvelous day too took control of Sesshomaru as well.

Gazing downcast at white snow, his lips curled up slightly. It's been a awhile since someone cared about his well being, ever since that day Kagura was taken away from him. He never believed he would smile at anything again, but he was smirking at the foolish question from a child. Though, not any kid, Kagura's little girl. "Kagura." A chill ran through his bones just calling her name to the winds. Tangle free moonlight colored hair, swayed along with the morning's cool breeze. An enchanting yet beautiful sight to behold.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The squeaky, pestering voice of the toad demon broke Sesshomaru's thoughts of Kagura. A limp was in his walk, as he approached the sleigh. His staff of two skulls supporting his weight to one side, he cocked his head to the very top of the sleigh and fumed with anger at what he saw.

"Nana ga…a brat ningen doing here?" Raising his staff towards the urchin who's smile turned instantly into a frown.

Automatically, without fully meeting the toad youkai personally, already had Rin grown to resent the little imp about the same height as her.

"Get down from there wrench. Don't you know who's sleigh that is your on? Why the mighty and all powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I suggest you get off before you will face the wrath of my mast-AHH!" For the second time that morning, Jaken's body was buried beneath snow. This time however, was due to the fact that a certain girl jumped onto top of his back using it to cushion her fall from the vehicle. Muttered grunts and mumbles went unheard from the person sitting firmly on top of the toad.

A laugh blocked out Jaken's complaints. Rin averted her dark eyes from the imp to the lord she praised. She smiled brightly at the chuckling demon holding his sides. Rin checked a mental list to do in her mind, satisfied with the job well done. _'Now if only he could smile and laugh all the time,'_ Rin thought sighing in little disappointment.

Another laugh soon joined Sesshomaru who, still laughing, craned his to see who on earth was laughing too. Abruptly, his laughs halted at the new arrival of the guest. At that time, they too stopped to stare at him, mesmerized by his unique beauty. Sesshomaru as well was caught in the crimson eyes staring into his golden hues.

Life seemed to alter into silence for the two. The giddy Rin smiling at their attraction for the other, and the now muffled noises of the imp who was turning blue from the extra weight. No, the world seemed to pause and had gone mute just for the two adults infatuated by each other's appearances. Neither dared to divert their eyes or even blink, fearing that this may perhaps be a dream. But the longer they stared, they both come to consider they weren't hallucinating and truly had the chance to meet once more.

Absentmindedly, their feet had a mind of their own leading them straight to the other. In a swift moment, they embraced. Not fully had their thoughts recovered from their reunion, their faces inched closer. Lips puckered out ready to feel the warm wetness of a pair lips pressed to theirs, a shriek interrupted their passionate paradise. Shifting their bodies in the direction where Rin was sitting on Jaken, they were shocked when they saw the girl tottered towards the edge of the cliff.

It appeared that the tiny imp managed to get out from underneath the child and tried to burn her to a crisp with his staff of two skulls, but missed when she dodged it thus, the reason she was tottering.

"Rin!"

Motherly instincts took it's effect on Kagura, who pushed Sesshomaru out of the way, to get to her daughter. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she too stumbled over the cliff, grasping the front of the sleigh to stop their fall. However, the snow that was packed below it broke loose sliding both the sleigh and the girl's down to the cliff to their doom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope that's good enough drama to get some people interested in this story, but I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Will Kagura and Rin fall to their deaths or will they be saved by Sesshy?

Come on, I know you want to read the next exciting chapter, don't you.

Please review and you won't regret it!

Ja'ne!

P.S. I think of the next chapter, we will have Kagura's prospective up to the point where they fail. Sorry but I want to make this have at least ten chapters, so this is going to end pretty soon, so sorry for those who really enjoyed this story. Gomen!


	8. Kagura's Awakening Surprise

Ohayo everyone! I hope you won't scold me for being a little late for the update. I really wish someone would say something about this story. I know it started out kiddy and transformed into violence and back to kiddy, but I guess I had an idea that I thought would work for this story. Sigh…I guess I was wrong.

Well whomever is reading this and not reviewing you ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Do you know how hard is it to write a story and update constantly on a week to week basics? You could at least tell the author/authoress how you feel about their work, you know. Shoot even I do that for others!

Anyways here's the story but Kagura's point of view. Some of the Characters are going to be OOC.

The DogDemon Who Stole Christmas

Chapter Eight: Kagura's Awakening Surprise

'_It was hot,' were the exact thoughts Kagura felt when she came to consciousness. Two red eyes blinked several times before they could make out their status. But even then with her eyes fully open, she still saw darkness hovered all around her. Unaware of her current location, she rose into a sitting position. _

"_Where am I?" She whispered into the gray fumes. Though her answer was answered when her nose caught the scent of smoke instantly, along with the coughing that came soon after. It wasn't long before her vision started to blur as she was suddenly pulled back to the events that lead to her current position. _

_Switching her body into the position of a crawl, she crawled to the wreckage where her sister still laid immobilized. Upon reaching her body, she was stricken with fright at how close the flames licked near her sister. _

"_Kanna!" She shouted to the nonmoving sister, begging her to wake up. Kagura knew from earlier, she needed her sister's aid to successfully get her body out. Though with every shake she would give to Kanna, she couldn't wake her up. Despair engulfed Kagura as she wept. She felt the presence of death's gate's coming closer to the two girls. Closing her eyes, she awaited for the flames to eat her flesh and feel the burning of scorched skin, melt away from the powerful element. _

_However…what meet Kagura wasn't fire, but rather a pair of arms securing her body close to a warm, torso. 'Torso?' Kagura's mind drafted back to reality when she was meet with two hazel eyes. The person who was holding her tightly in his chest, gave her a kind smile, wording her not to worry and help was on it's way. _

_Those were the last moments she remembered from that tragic situation she kept in the back of her mind, as she entered her dreams._

Rustling of sheets from a futon, abruptly rose a woman breathing rapidly from exhaustion and sheer terror. Cold sweat beaded her entire body was soon lukewarm due to her sweat absorbing her skin's warmth. Sighing in satisfaction at realization it was just that same dream of the past she'd have every so often, her nerves simmered down as she drank in the scenery around her.

It was still dark within the room, but outside the quaint home the sun made it's presence on the east side of the valley. A single thin line of light was the only source of sunlight inside the two bedroom hut for the young woman to see. Stretching out the kinks in her back, she noticed something out of place. Blinking a few times to see if she wasn't hallucinating, her eyes didn't deceive her at what she saw or rather…didn't see.

There where Kagura and Rin placed their Christmas tree and of little of presents were no longer there. Clumps of pine needles were scattered about the small abode as well tiny stripes of tinsel was all that remained. Panic turned her blood cold at thought of a burglar ruthlessly, stealing what small amount of Christmas they had. It also left her contemplating why someone would even bother with their home considering on which side they lived in the town. But as soon as she thought this, her thoughts went directly to her daughter in the other room.

Fear claiming her entire being, she dashed to the other room, slid the door open and discovered her child wasn't in the futon where she was suppose to be. Sheer terror raised even more, as she searched the house for any ransom note from whoever took their belongings but couldn't find any. Slumping to the floor, she fell into sudden despair over the entire situation. Everything was too much too soon in the morning for Kagura, but if you were in her predicament, how would you yourself react?

"Rin where are you?" She reluctantly pushed herself to her feet, despite her unwillingness of moving, she rushed out of her home towards her sister's house in hopes of either finding her daughter safe and sound or Kanna's husband to help her track her down.

By now the sun was slowly creeping towards the west part of the sky, transforming from the pinkish colors above to a bluish hue. Clouds reflected the orange, yellow, and golden colors from the sunlight that displayed the glistening powered snow from below. A picture perfect site to withhold, but now of that matter the frantic woman who know reached her sister's home.

Pounding on the wood screen doors, she was nearly out of breathe by the time her sister answered the door. It was a wonder of how those screens withstand the harsh pounding they received from Kagura's fists. Kanna's countenance clearly showed her shock when she saw her sister at the door, clad in her Yukata, and looking like a complete mess.

"Oh Kami! What's wrong Kagura?" Kanna asked as she ushered her in and onto the sofa to relax her nerves.

Her white brows bunched together in concern for Kagura. Never had she ever witness her sister display such distress since she known her. This frighten the younger sibling more than anything that taken place in her time. She knew her sister as a strong, bold, and courageous woman, but to see her crumple into that of terror, seemed alien to her. Straightening out the wrinkles in her clothing she switched her brown eyes to her sister on the couch.

"What brings you here so early in the morning? You do realize the children are still sleeping?" She quirked one eyebrow as her sighed.

"Hai, I know, demo…I just assumed that my daughter may perhaps have come over here." Her crimson eyes were downcast as her hands played with the folds of her gown.

Kanna too had averted her eyes away from Kagura, sadden by the fact that Rin hadn't visit them this morning, nor had she spotted her walking around in daylight like she would do sometimes. Biting her tongue, she told her Kagura what she feared.

"Gomen…my sister but, I'm afraid she didn't visit us this morning."

Silence soon hovered the abode as the two dared not speak a single word at all. But just as sudden as the silence hushed the room, it soon was loud with the cries of sorrow coming from her elder sister. For each cry she heard, it ripped at the seams of her heart more and more.

It was difficult to image what kind of anguish she was having, but Kanna knew it would be devastating if she found out that one of her children were missing. Why that would just break her heart in two. Standing from the chair she was sitting in, she walked towards the sofa and clasped a hand on her shoulder. That was the best she could give her for support.

A tear rolled down from her visage, landing directly on the nape of her neck jerking the worried mother back to reality. Gently pushing her sister's hand away from her shoulder, she wiped her tears away and stood heading for straight for the front door. Her sister right behind her.

"Wait." Kanna shouted as Kagura turned around.

"Hai."

"Where will you look for her? I mean…I would have Shippo help you out but he's out hunting for our Christmas feast and won't be back until noon, if you wish to wa-"

"THERE IS NO TIME TO WAIT!" Kagura shouted as she shifted her eyes upward to the newly powdered covered snow. She squinted her eyes from the brightness as her eyes adjusted to light, she noticed imprints that appeared to be from a sleigh heading in the opposite direction of the town on the snow. It struck her as peculiar at the exact location it was heading. It seemed highly unlikely to believe what she thought at that moment, but she had the distinct feeling that those tracks would lead to her daughter. Going with her instincts, she bid her sister goodbye as she followed the trail of imprints towards the mountain that overlooked Edo.

Twenty minutes into the steep packed snow. She strode became farther apart, as her mind was more determined to reach the top of the hill overhead. Her deep breathing from earlier that day returned, draining her body that wanted to desperately rest, but still carried on. Her hands were bright pink and felt raw from her lack of warmth from mittens she failed to retrieve from her home before her journey to the mountain began. Shivering from the coldness of the strong currents of winds blowing, muttered in regret for not also bringing along a kimino instead of her Yukata.

'_Kuso. I should've brought my kimono instead of this…I swear by the time I reach the top, I won't be surprised if I didn't turn into a popsicle.'_ She cursed again when her pink hands meet snow. _'Ow! I should've also brought mittens too.'_ But as luck would have it, she almost to her destination. Smiling at her accomplishment, she kept going ignoring any signs of fatigue voyaging onward.

By now, the had successfully lit the sky with the newly transformed azul sky, dotted with puffy white clouds. Birds flew by, greeting the Christmas morning with their music as they went to get breakfast for their young ones. Trees that were visible from Kagura's view, swayed along with the wind chilling the air with each blast of wind.

Sighing at the serenity of the beautiful morning, she heard noises close. Her heart leaped as she climbed the last steps of her trip and was thoroughly shocked at what laid in front of her. There dressed in red and white trim clothing, a matching hat, and black boots, was the man she fell in love with many years ago in her youth. Although, he was dressed rather strange, she knew it was him underneath them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered as her words carried off with the winds. She was stunned by the past that she almost failed to notice her daughter, Rin jump from the sleigh and land on an imp, who was irritated by the extra weight on him. Relief flashed before his face as a laugh broke through the air. Looking back at the demon lord, she was surprised at his shoulders shaking in laughter that she thought it was impossible to see.

Over the years she lived with the fox tribe, she learned about the events of Sesshomaru's life from travelers passing through their village. The horror of finding out that he was forcibly isolated from the human race and the changing of Sesshomaru's personality. It ached to hear such horrible news of her friend, especially after the policy of no humans were allowed to venture anywhere near the fortress.

Now here was the most feared youkai of the west laughing at something so silly that it wouldn't be considered hilarious from other's prospective. Smiling at the unique yet, beautiful sight, she burst into laughter at Rin and Sesshomaru.

When they were both chuckling crazily, one of the youkai's ears twitched from the sudden noise as he turned around in wonder of the noise. Frozen were they both by their reunion after so long, everything around Kagura and Sesshomaru melted creating an entire different dimension for them.

Kagura's heart was pounding her chest quite loudly, she had to cup her hand over her heart, as her feet lead her to her friend. Red eyes watched gold eyes move closer to hers before they were only feet away from each other. The staring contest then subsided as Sesshomaru's arms snaked around her waist as she responded in the same way. The gap between them closed as Kagura closed her eyes and awaited for the kiss she wished for years ago.

But the romantic atmosphere was destroyed by a scream to her right. Opening her eyes abruptly, she shocked at what was about to occur. Pushing Sesshomaru aside, she went to go aid her daughter from a dangerous fall when she herself was pulled over the cliff. Grabbing the head of the sleigh with her right hand and supporting her daughter with the left, the sleigh as well slipped from their weight as the snow underneath the snow fell and so did they.

Looking above her head, she prayed to see the glimpse of silver that she had seen when she needed him back then as she closed her eyes tight, silently asked Sesshomaru to help before the sleigh completely went over the cliff.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well this is the end to the eight chapter of my story, I really hope to see someone read and like this story. I worked my butt off on this and this is how it is?

Please update this and I will update the next chapter next week, promise. Oh and also…the next chapter is the last one I will be doing before I start on my other Christmas story to my Christmas collection of stories, this year. It will be called "The Prince" and will be based on the nutcracker and it's going to be in the Pretear section.

The next chapter is going to be called, "Sesshomaru's Return to the Village Edo." I hope you will like that and I think I'll try to make it a tear jerking one at that!

Till the next chapter See Yah!


	9. Sesshomaru's Thawed Heart

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't write Happy Thanksgiving and pardon me for being late so I'll say it in this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that last chapter was filling and I hope this satisfies you. Yup, I'm afraid this is the last and final chapter for this story, sorry that it had to go so soon. But never to fear, I will be up with another story the week after this one in the Princess Tutu section. I hope your into that one if you like classic Christmas stories with twists.

Well let's get started shall we?

Some of the characters are going to be OOC. And the rating will be under T.

The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas

Previously on The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas: Motherly instincts took it's effect on Kagura, who pushed Sesshomaru out of the way, to get to her daughter. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she too stumbled over the cliff, grasping the front of the sleigh to stop their fall. However, the snow that was packed below it broke loose sliding both the sleigh and the girl's down over the cliff to their doom.

Chapter Nine: Sesshomaru's Thawed Heart

'_It's quiet. Too quiet.' _Kagura thought as she remained holding her daughter's hand. And since when had they stopped their downward descend down the cliff? Opening her eyes just enough to see out of them, she was meet by the surprising fate that was hovering above her. There at the back of sleigh, a man wearing a Santa costume, had a tightly grip on the sleigh. That man was the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura raised one eyebrow as if questioning his name itself. Looking down at her position, she noticed that Rin had passed out from fright and the sleigh was leaning in an eighty degree angel. Grimacing in slight fear, she didn't like her disposition and frankly didn't feel quite comfortable dangling from the head of the sleigh. Lifting her upper up to shift her fingers to intertwine more securely around the edge of the railing, a nasty pop resounded in Kagura's ears as she let out a groan. Inspecting her arm, she noticed that her shoulder bone was jutted and grotesque, with her bone arched upward in an unnatural way. "Kuso," she cursed under her breathe as she averted her eyes toward the direction she felt Sesshomaru tugged on.

"Sesshomaru if you could hear me, I need you take Rin. She's unconscious and needs medical attention, please aid her." A tear cascaded from her face as a batch of tears erupted soon after.

A fine pointed ear, twitched upon hearing her request. His heart pounded in his chest in renewed compassion and determination to help Kagura and Rin. His unusually small heart that was two sizes two small, seemed to expand double that size on that Christmas morning. Unexplainable, strength touched his muscles making him stronger and successfully heaving the sled from the cliff. Slowly, he brought it up in a two second rhythm.

Perspiration, dripped from his scrunched visage in ceaseless torrents. Although, his face was bunched together in concentration and ascertainment, there was a very strong wave of dread. Funny how the lord of the western lands, who appeared to be impeccable with no heed for any useless emotions overtaking his body, now was engulfed completely in terror. And for humans nonetheless! It was strangely out of character for the stoic youkai to be benevolence, but don't forget that today is Christmas, the day of miracles that makes anything possible.

On the other end of the sled, Kagura was grateful for the hasty rescue, however, each time the sleigh inched closer to the hill her fingers would slowly slipped from their secure location. The pain in her left shoulder was too excruciating to handle for the human who bit down on her lip to prevent her screams to escape from her lips. Gazing downward, she took in the beautiful terrene below.

The twinkle from the pure white snow resembled mountains of sugar in a surreal world of a child's imagination, with evergreen trees and houses covered with snow to complete the fantasy-like world.

The magnificent scenery nearly sidetracked the mother that was currently, still in danger from falling. Sadly, Kagura was not only losing her gripping, she was also caving in to fatigue. The snow on the ground looked soft and reassuring like a warm blanket waiting patiently for her to fall into the depths of it's sheets.

"Kagura." A voice sounded off distant but also so close by too.

"Kagura." Again the voice called, though more stern than the first time.

'_Who's calling me…it sounds so familiar.' _Lukewarm breath breathed on her pale hand tingling her senses as her head automatically shot up toward the top of the cliff, to have her crimson eyes clash with amber ones. The golden orbs brought the young woman into a fantasy world surrounded by the glow of amber as the bordering sky. However, Kagura still had some sense of reality and knew it was no time to be delusional…especially in her current predicament. She jolted from her dream as turned her gaze to her motionless daughter on the other end.

Pulling Rin's body upward, she groaned from extreme pain her shoulder had taken from her reckless action earlier, as she used the last ounce of her strength to have Sesshomaru save her child. Craning her neck, she called to Sesshomaru.

"Take Rin now…she's slipping hurry." Her hand that was gripping the sled slowly slipped farther when the extra weight was removed. Seeing Rin safely in Sesshomaru's arms, her hand released it's hold as she whispered a "thank you," as gravity took control of her weak body. Smiling up at having accomplished bringing Rin out of danger, she embraced the lightness she felt as she tumbled down toward the snowy valley below.

Cool air engulfed the fallen maiden into a numb prison of pleasure. The wind that rapidly came at her, wrapped around her body, making her forget the excruciating ache in her shoulder she felt. _'This isn't so bad.'_ She thought, snuggling into the fall. Loving the new lightness in her stomach, she felt so free from the troubles of the world like a feather. A feather, only not swaying in the wind but rather remaining in a constant acceleration and speed.

Although, she could feel the force of death knocking at her door, she was still sadden to leave her family behind. _'Rin, Kanna…gomen I couldn't be with you for this Christmas. I hope you will forgive me for saying goodbye.'_ As her mind was transfixed with her thoughts, they drafted to the man that was her daughter's savior. _'Sesshomaru…I'm so glad that we were reunited only for it to end so abruptly. Still…I'm lucky and grateful for the chance meeting again. Thank you for everything.'_ The ground inched closer as Kagura clasped her hands into tight fist, piercing her tender flesh, drawing blood from the new wounds. But what happened next was something that literally blew her away.

Instead of impacting with cool morning snow, her body landed perfectly in the arms of Sesshomaru, who finished the fall by landing gracefully on the powdered sugary paradise. The wind that was in a strong, ceaseless fashion, no longer whipped at their bodies as it now resumed into a slight chill in the air. Ebony and Silver hair too cascaded back to earth, resting rightfully below the napes of their necks. The frozen numbness of their descending bodies, rejuvenated with instant warmth from the sun beating on their bodies. Puffs of white smoke escaped their lips continuously as they tried to regain their breath.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, relief could be seen on his countenance. A tinge of pink across his cheekbones, painted his normally pale visage as well for the woman too. The youkai lord felt gratitude to make atonement for his past experience. Though, shame soon clouded his head as he separated himself from the beauty. Turning his head to the sunny sky, he tried to block such nuisance of emotions aside, though this time he would have to encounter these emotions head on.

From the moment they hit the ground, Kagura quietly observed Sesshomaru's visage twist from relief, to warmth, and finally to shame. This was the one and only emotion she saw that puzzled her into a tangle of confusion that consumed her. Not enjoying to be left out on anything, she lifted her head up to ask her question, but was pushed aside not allowing her enough time to utter a single word.

Bewilderment covered her inquiring mind at the final actions displayed. _'Was it something I did to offend him?'_ She fussed to herself. She felt hurt and slightly rejected by his course of response that she wanted to burst into tears from the entire scenario. It was too much at once. First her daughter was "kidnapped", then she almost had her lips locked with Sesshomaru's, then she fell from the cliff, and now this! A tear went unnoticed by Kagura who was too lost in her parallel world that she didn't see Sesshomaru's head turn in her direction.

The scent of the old, but familiar smell of tears made Sesshomaru steer his eyes away from the sky to the sobbing woman behind him. The second he laid his sight on her, the instant he felt a throbbing in his chest. It had been nearly two decades since he last saw her, let alone see her cry. His feet moved forward increasing the depths of his previous footprints in the snow, as he filled the gap between them.

The crunching of snow didn't interrupt her train of thought as he approached her. That is…until she felt suddenly consumed by warmth that wasn't there a second ago. Snapping herself out of her trance, she gasped at exactly what was the heat transmitting from.

"Sesshomaru?" She mumbled in his torso as one clawed hand cupped her cheek.

Tilting her face to meet his, concern illuminated from his amber orbs just as the sun outlined him. With such unwonted beauty, Kagura had to blink a few times to affirm if she wasn't daydreaming. _'Was he ever this handsome up close before?'_ With that question as her final thought, it lingered much more than she intended causing her face to turn face scarlet, mesmerized by his appearance.

A thumb that supported her face, gently raised their thumb up to erase her tear streaked face. With that one simple action the brunette felt radiating heat her entire body. Filled with so much pleasure and content, she suppressed the moan that yearned to be heard from her ruby lips. Unfortunately, the romantic moment didn't last very long.

The close contact hadn't only brought allurement, it also brought back the wrenching ache in her muscles from her left shoulder. She unleashed the scream she pressed down from earlier. Instantly he let go, letting her have space. Clutching her injury, she cursed at the winds for melting away her numb haven. Groaning from the shrewd pain, she also moaned at the disturbance of the "perfect moment," ruined once again. _'I swear to kami someone isn't too fond of me.'_

"Are you hurt Kagura?" Biting his tongue, Sesshomaru felt moronic for asking of such. _'Of course she's injured baka. Why else would she be groaning?' _Mental slapping himself for stating the obvious, he lifted her in his arms careful not to harm her any farther, as he told her he'd carry her.

"Hold on tight, this might hurt slightly." Once that was said, he jumped from the place he was standing to the jutted rocks which littered the side of mountain. Moans arose from Kagura as he picked up the pace to reach the top faster. He couldn't transform his body into a ball of light like his father had when he carried him home, for she was a human and not a speck of demon blood coursing through her veins. Thus was the reason he leaped from one rock to another.

It wasn't long till the castle came into view that he bent his knees in a squat and with one final jump, he successfully reached the top. Upon reaching the top, Jaken who was still in his reindeer costume, trotted over to his lord with tears streaming down his slimy face. As a result, Sesshomaru who was bothered by the scene, kicked the imp for his pathetic behavior and thus used him as a doormat as he stepped on the poor toad with his black boots. For umpteen time that day, Jaken had the undelightful experience to be a shoe mat.

Without a word of a single apology to the squashed imp, Sesshomaru ventured toward the castle with a shocked and smirking woman in his arms. _'Was he ever this rough?'_ She pondered when two oak doors were kicked open by Sesshomaru who looked eccentric which still had been difficult for Kagura to get adjusted to yet.

Immediately, as soon as the sound of the grandeur doors slam loudly against the walls to the manor, servants and maids quickly entered the main hallway entrance to greet their master and lord.

"Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama." Their unison of a hello bounced off the walls all about the room, creating an enormous echo right after.

Falling death for a split second, his ears regained their normal frequency soon after. Shifting his eyes to Kagura then to his servants, he ordered them to aid her with her injury as he put her down. Though the girl wanted to do something else instead.

"Umm… excuse me but could you tell me which room my daughter is in?" Kagura asked one of the maids that was leading her down a corridor.

"Oh the kawaii little girl?" She paused in her step to point her index finger in the direction where her room was currently settled. "Down that hallway third to the lef-Wait, where are you going?" The girl shouted at the departing form as she too followed closely behind the injured woman. _'Oh dear, I'm going to be fired if I don't help her,'_ Were her thoughts as Kagura reached their destination, while the maid staggered behind trying to catch up.

In a haste, Kagura slid open the doors with both hands in much strive, that her broken shoulder blanked from her mind.

"RIN!" Kagura's frantic calls were silenced by a clawed hand to her mouth. Averting her crimson eyes where she saw Sesshomaru's face. A hand was placed in front of his mouth as his index finger towards the ceiling, indicating to be quiet. Nodding, she turned to the bed where Rin was sleeping peacefully. However…the silence was intruded by a maid who rushed into the room out of breath.

Both Kagura and even Sesshomaru's visage, was scrunched into deepen lines across their foreheads, with their eyebrows bunched together. Curiosity was clearly seen from their expressions as the girl dusted herself off, and marched right up to Kagura demanding not to do that again, unaware of her lord's presence.

"Lady Kagura, please don't run off. Do you know what would happen if Lord Sesshomaru finds out that I lost sight of you?"

"Ahem…" A throat cleared to get the girl's attention who stiffen from the abrupt noise. Shakily, the maid craned her neck to the side as she was meet with two piercing eyes. The sheer look he gave her sent chills down her spine. Gulping in complete anxiety, she felt a lecture to be thrown her way. Clasping her eyes shut, she gave her explanation of why she wasn't with Kagura when she arrived in the room.

"You see I tired to tell her, I tried to stop her but she-"

"I've heard enough." Sesshomaru roared, surprising his old friend. Sighing, he sauntered over to the bedside where the girl laid motionless. "Yoka you are dismissed. You will have your luggage packed and ready by this afternoon. Understood?" At this order, he shifted his amber eyes to the trembling girl on the ground. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples in irritation. "And for 'petes sake' pull yourself together in front of your lord." Standing, beckoning to his every word, she bowed in respect as she dashed out of the room. The scent of tears was detected with his nostrils soon after.

Smirking with a cocky grin, he seemed to enjoy how astutely he was and how he took deprived satisfaction of removing the girl from the premises and her loss of a job. _'She was nothing but a nuisance anyway_.'His string of thoughts were cut short when a hand swished through the air and made direct content with his cheek.

_SLAP_

Stumbling back from the quick and sudden movement, he regained his balance as he brought his hand to his now redden cheek. Growling at the assault, he turned to the source of the cause. His eyes widen in surprise before they turned scarlet from anger. Pushing Kagura to the wall, her head hit it with a loud thump.

Hissing from the impact, she stared into the red orbs that replaced golden ones that she loved to gaze into. Old memories flashed behind her eyelids as snippets of a younger version of Sesshomaru with the same crazed expression and appearance, envisioned her mind. Renewed terror crept into Kagura's body, dulled her senses and surroundings all around.

She saw him. Sesshomaru with blood glistening from his talons dripping in a relentlessly onto the puddle of blood on the floor. A sadistic smirk painted the perfect psychotic criminal's countenance. Added with the additional pearly white fangs that poked out of his mouth, and piercing blood colored hues, and you got an excellent picture of a villain.

On the ground was the curled up body of her father's. His face was distorted into an expression of fright. The black eyes that were normally brimmed with maliciousness, now held the look that the very prince of darkness visited himself. The murderous eyes shifted to the scared girl on the floor. Quivering and shivering from the glare, she started to crawl backwards.

His towering figure took sauntered steps to the cowering girl but the expression altered. The red eyes that possessed the youkai, lost their control, swirling into spirals of gold, which blended in with the new color, as amber became the now dominant shade. Fangs and talons then reverted to their usual length, as a friendly smile replaced the vicious one.

His lips began to animate but his voice was mute. Although his lips were moving, no words could be heard or spoken aloud. Kagura tired to read his lips to comprehend what he was saying, but found it difficult. The overwhelming feeling of helplessness cast a shadow over her. That was when the words became coherent and understandable.

"Gomen Kagura, please help me."

Reality slapped her in the face when it became apparent where her current located was. That dream that gave her a scare, had given her the insight of Sesshomaru's imprisoned heart crying for help. Although she fully couldn't understand how she attained her vision, she had a distinct impression what it meant, and how exactly to return Sesshomaru into the child he used to be when they were children.

"Why did you strike me?" Sesshomaru asked with a dangerous aura enveloping him.

Kagura smirked at his mention from earlier. Why exactly did she hit him? She knew why and she was going to tell him too.

"Why? Don't you know what you just did? You made an innocent servant cry after firing her for something so trivial." His grip tighten around as she ignored the pain and continued. "You know what you are? Your acting just like your father when he ruled the western lands."

That seemed to strike a nerve at his pride. Growling at the insult, he pressed his claws further into her skin, this time making a sound come out of her. Still that didn't quench him with the satisfaction he seeking for…it only brought him misery. A part of him started to argue with his inner self or rather old self…over the whole ordeal. And if anyone who could witness this would see the aspect of who was the stronger voice.

"Don't you dare compare me to my father. He's nothing but a bastard who isolated me from civilization." His glare intensified when he saw Kagura's content countenance. "And I will never become a coldhearted bastard like him."

At that remark Kagura laughed. "Hah, you really believe your not your father but your too distracted with your high superiority, that you fail to realize your exactly like him, in fact…your just like a replica." Her tone of voice dampened when she took in a long drag of air. "What happened to you Sesshomaru. You use to be kind to Kanna and me when we were children? What happened to make you resent humans?"

Sesshomaru turned his face away in shame.

"Please I'd like to help you."

His ears twitched from the pleading in her voice. '_After so many years the one that hadn't changed was Kagura. When exactly did I transform into my father?' _Even though he had a debation brewing inside him, the youkai still felt the sting of betrayal in his veins. The seams to his heart began to untangle the perfectly intertwine sewn heart.

"Then why had you abandoned me?" Sesshomaru whispered as his shoulders slightly shook. He let her arms sag as he released his capture. The hazardous aura that licked in flames of anger, burned out leaving a lonely hollowness to remain.

The response that Kagura received wasn't one she didn't expect from her friend. Probably if they were younger but now seemed fable. Lifting her arms despite her aching muscles, she encircled his form in hers'. The warmth of her embrace stiffen the dog demon until he to returned the hug. Raising her right hand from behind him, she drew circles on his back to sooth his broken soul as she hummed a tone she remembered from childhood. Between her chorus she whispered an apology as she resumed her song.

The smell of lavender from Kagura's skin drove Sesshomaru's senses into a peacefully serenity. The melody sounded like a heaven's angel singing sweet nothingness into his ears. Indescribable feelings that were strange to him, erupted from his frozen heart. Acceptance, placid, covet, and love? It felt impossible to believe he'd feel this way again, but when he gazed into her crimson eyes his cold stature melted away as lust manipulated his every movements. His gold eyes stared hungrily at her full lips below his. Bending down, his passion wistfully, claimed to capture what was rightfully his. But today hadn't quite been the best of days for the two.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The shriek split the two apart faster than a hand touching a hot piece of coal. The squeaking and squishing of two webbed feet on marble, irritated the couple. "Lord Sesshomaru I have been searching for you everywhere. I have some urgent ahh!" Jaken croaked when a foot meet his hideous face. But it wasn't his master who collided with him.

Smirking at the display before him, Sesshomaru laughed at Kagura's expression. He knew back then she had a short temper and quite frankly was glad that, that part of her didn't fade. That spark of fury always made him crack up each time.

Hearing laughter Kagura swirled around and just about joined in on the laughter too. Seeing him chuckle even if it was just a little, brightened up any foul mood she was in. That was one thing she loved about him.

Turning to the bed, she noticed Rin sitting up and giggling at the foot imprinted imp. She blushed at the embarrassment of the whole situation. It wasn't everyday that she'd be chuckled at by not only her daughter, but Sesshomaru too. Her face went downcast as she heard Sesshomaru's attire shuffle across the floor along with his boots that made tapping noise to alert her of his approaching. The tapping halted when they stopped promptly next to hers.

"I'll have Yoka come in here to bandage your wound. But for rehiring her, you must tell me the events of the years of your life I missed out on." Once said, he exited the room to inform the distress maid the good news himself, instead of sending the toad to deliver the message.

It was peculiar for the lord to do something so civilized and so "uncharacteristic," of him, made the demons that resided in mansion, ponder the queerness of it all. But what really had the servants and maids turn heads was the fact that two women were present in manor and their master didn't mind in one bit. Something was a brewing, and they could sense it in the air, especially with the santa and reindeer costume, and the chemistry that was ignited between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura. But they wouldn't know how the events would unfold into many interesting turns of events that were soon to come.

When he dismissed himself from the room, Kagura swore she saw him wink and grin at her before he covered it up. _'Can it be…No baka, quit with such ridiculous delusions.'_ Her cheeks heated from that simple question that she refused to finish, let alone answer, as she distracted herself with the marble on the floor. Once she assumed her cheeks were their normal glow, she walked over to the bed taking a seat down on bed next to her daughter who was grinning from ear to ear. The suspicious smile made her uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Rin's happy that mommy is infatuated with Sesshomaru-sama. Is Rin going to have a new daddy?" The smirk on her countenance wasn't creepy, it was just how deep its arch on her face was.

Poor Kagura, it indeed seem like someone was out to get her. The tint she tried to shield a few seconds again, soon broke from it's creamy peach skin, reddening her complexion to show her emotions on the outside world to see. And truthfully…she didn't want anyone to know.

"R-R-Rin sweety. Where did you hear that word infatuated from?" She stuttered at the sheer question she asked her daughter.

But the little six year old had a keen and cunning mind despite her young age, to know what it meant when adults tented to ignore certain discussions and draft to different topics. She wanted to know if Sesshomaru was going to be her new papa or not, though either way she still had a plan to bring them both together no matter what.

Placing her toothy smile on, she said, "Well papa told Rin when Rin was five, when Rin heard strange noises coming from your bedroom."

That was the final straw that broke her sanity. A tingling sensation from her nose had accumulated liquid that seeped from her nostrils to drip on the floor. Growling aloud, she cursed Hojo for telling Rin about the birds and the bees at such a young age. It was no wonder how she had such a splendid knowledge of sexual activity and vocabulary. Thankfully, she was glad she hadn't developed cursing too. _'Hojo if you were still here I'd give you a piece of mind.'_ Though when she said her deceased husband's name, it chipped at the wall of memories she blocked mentally in order to not cave into depression.

"Will Rin have Sesshomaru as a papa or not?" Rin stood up from the bed, jumping up and down, impatiently demanding to have a response. Outside the room, a stature of man paused by the door to hear what the mother had to say.

The brunette raised her bloody face with sorrow filled eyes. Two fingers pinched her nose, to stop the flow of blood spilling onto the small puddle on the floor. The two men that Kagura loved, entered her mind as confusion placed its ugly head into play. Her feelings for Hojo and Sesshomaru began to react as her heart pounded with uncertainty. She loved both men equally, but she didn't want to be unfair to one or the other. Lowering her head, she gave her an answer.

"I'm not sure Rin, I'm not sure."

A knock on the sliding door alerted the two girls that someone was at the door. Getting off from the bed, Rin ran to the door to greet Yoka and Sesshomaru. Seeing the silver haired demon, she launched herself at him, clinging to his red suit. Yoka smiled at the kawaiiness, as she went to Lady Kagura to examine and bandage her injury. At the moment Kagura had to remove the top of her Yukata, Sesshomaru had his back facing the opposite direction. After all, he was still a gentleman.

"Sesshomaru-sama's going to be Rin's new father right?"

This stung the proud lord in the chest. He knew that Kagura had married from Rin, but the weight of it all, bothered him, frustrating himself in everyway. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pushed the matter aside, focusing on the woman who was now bandaged and had a sling on her left arm. Seeing that it wasn't as serious as he assumed, he unleashed the breath he didn't know he was holding. But Rin on the other hand, was shocked beyond words.

Letting go of Sesshomaru, she rushed to her mother as she glomped her in a tight hug. The corner of her eyes brimmed with tears at the new discovery.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" She sniffed as she tried to be a big girl and refuse to cry in front her mother and Sesshomaru.

Kagura smiled warmly at Rin's concern. Wrapping her uninjured arm around Rin's waist, she whispered 'everything was alright,' simultaneously until Rin wiped her tears away as her frown turned upward.

Sesshomaru gasped at the sheer beauty of the scene he witnessed. Though the pain then crept back into his chest.

"I believe it is that time I hear Kagura tell me her events of her life." Approaching the bed, he sat in the chair beside the left side of the bed as Kagura's voice spread across the room eagering even Yoka who sat at the foot of the bed. Removing her hand from her nose, the bleeding stopped.

Two and a hours later…Jaken reappeared, with his face battered and clothes torn to pieces. Exhaustingly, he plodded to Lord Sesshomaru. His staff clutched in both hands, he used it as a crutch to support his weight. The yellow eyes that always gleamed with admiration bore with fright. Launching himself at the powerful demon, he was brought down by the familiar swift kick by his master's reflexes.

"What is it now Jaken? You've bothered us earlier and now you insist on continuing to do so." Lifting his right arm, a green glow emitted from his fingertips, scaring the toad.

"N-N-No me lord. It is not a nuisance, it has matters to do with last night's heisting."

This statement caught his attention as he lowered his hand as the mysterious glow vanished. Stretching his long legs from the strain of having them bent in a 90 degree angle, he averted his eyes from the bed to the imp, he nodded his head for him to proceed.

"Well you see…when I was outside feeding AU-UN, a while ago, a mob with torches and pitchforks started to shout incoherent words at me, and thus chased me all around the yard, throwing rocks and sticks at my face particularly, as I barely escaped for my life thanks to the staff." He paused to kiss the staff of two skulls. "And now they are outside right now, demanding to speak with the lord of the castle." At the mention of the villagers outside, a rock was thrown into the window breaking the glass, and hurling smack into Jaken's already beaten face.

Glass shattered everywhere as everyone ducked to avoid the shards. Once they thought it was save to stand they all went to the window to see what the commotion was all about. It was a disaster. People were throwing their pitchforks at the castle guards as guards defended the castle with swords left and right.

The entire site was horrific for the young mother to handle as she choked on bale. The repressed memories resurfaced of the burnt village and the scared villagers screaming, afraid for their lives.

"No." Kagura mumbled loud enough to have Sesshomaru and Yoka to hear. Tearing her eyes away from the window, she ran out of the room to the entrance hallway. Sesshomaru, Yoka, Rin, and Jaken, pursued after the distress woman.

Upon reaching the grand oak doors, she pulled open the doors only to have them closed right in front of her. Turning around, she saw Sesshomaru standing there with his hand pressed firmly against the wood. Worry clouded the amber eyes the bored into hers. His gaze on her made her shrink from the intense stare that seemed to read her like a book.

Sighing, he dropped his hand and allowed Kagura to venture outside. Nodding she pushed the doors open to have the sun beat down on her face. Squinting from the brightness, she changed her eyes direction to the fighting guards and villagers. Huffing, she marched forward with Sesshomaru behind her as Yoka held Rin back from the violence by shielding her eyes.

When she was within ten feet of the battlefield, she sucked in a large amount of air and shouted for everyone to be quite. One by one they stopped their assault on the other, to stare at her with curiousness. Smiling at having accomplished their attention, she spoke.

"People of Edo, have you gone mad? Have you forgot what day it is? Have you any shame for starting a senseless battle?"

"But what about the ordeal with Christmas? You do realize that, that monster over there took each and everyone of our presents we worked hard to buy, or make?" An old woman from the crowd shouted.

From the remark "monster," Kagura shifted her eyes to Sesshomaru then back to the mob, with a flame of anger scorching her soul.

"That's not the point. Haven't you forgot the significance of the true meaning of Christmas? It's the season to give and receive not presents, but your hearts and kindness to your family, to your friends, and to strangers." Stopping in mid of her speech, she pointed her right arm to the sleigh with the presents nestled inside the sacks. "Flashy objects such as those, blind us from the true meaning behind this special holiday. Don't you see, Sesshomaru did us a favor and made us open our eyes to the truth. You have no right to punish your lord of his foul deed, but rather thank him for helping us snap out of the trance of the holiday shopping has done to us." Extending her hand out, she asked, "So what do you say?"

Whispers soon turned into an uproar as they contemplated to go with the girl's words, or to do what they have been doing for the last two and a half hours. They choose their word over Kagura's. A single shout, ignited them to hurl rocks at the defenseless woman who hissed from the impacts.

Instantly, Sesshomaru was in front of Kagura taking her blows, blocking the stones to struck her injured body. Gasping from his reaction, Sesshomaru walked forward to the slowly retreating humans, who still hadn't ceased their fire. Raising his right arm toward the crowd, the green glow emitted once again, this time larger than the first.

Seeing the glow Kagura, Yoka, and Rin dashed to Sesshomaru's side tugging on his arm to halt. But Sesshomaru didn't this time want to. The glow intensified, forming into a whip of light as he cracked it upon the retreating villagers. Though, he wasn't expecting to see a small family of three to run towards the light instead of away. The sight of white hair and brown eyes froze his attack in mid air. There who was standing up to him was Kanna and her family.

"Kanna?" Sesshomaru asked as he sent the weapon back.

Nodding, the younger sister faced the shivering crowd, who didn't look so tough as they had earlier, as she strolled over to her sister's side as well as her family. Rin and Yoka too repeated their action.

A warm hand grasped Kagura's hand, who returned the same gesture as Rin, Yoka, Kanna, Shippo, and their daughter Shiore, made a line. The afternoon sky which was a pale blue, had clouds hovered over them in a cluster of white puffy clouds, remove their bulky bodies to have the orange sun shine down on the group of humans, youkai, and hanyous, creating a luminous atmosphereic phenomenon.

Struck by awe, the villagers bowed to the illuminated group as if they were gods or goddesses. Flattered by their gesture, the villagers didn't say a word as they went to the sleigh and unexpectedly pushed it off the cliff and threw a cheer. It's true that were hypnotized by the flashy presents and greed that they failed to realize their mistake, and were gladly happy to no longer be zombies prisioned to material possession.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth turned upward at the villager's triumpt. He raised his hand to the sky as he demanded every to have Christmas dinner in his mansion.

The crowd cheered again as they ran to the castle for the fancy kind of feasts they were expecting. Kanna spotted the uneasy tension between the two friends as she ushered her family and Rin to give them privacy. Kagura whispered a thank you as she and Sesshomaru stood in silence.

The clouds thickened shading the sun's rays beating down on them. The cool winter wind, twirled specks of snow into a frenzy. The sudden cold, made Kagura sneeze as she moved her arm in up and down in a manifold to keep her body from freezing. A warm coat drapped over her petite form as an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to an ever warmer body. Blushing from the contact, she snuggled into the embrace enjoying it while it lasted.

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru's rich voice called out her name making her shiver with pleasure.

"H-Hai." She stuttered as her face was lifted to meet his. In one swift movement, his lips touched hers. Sparks of joy leaped inside her chest as she deepened the kiss. An off distants of hollowing in dissatisfaction could be barely heard, as it soon was halted by Rin and Shiore who plowed the mean old toad into the snow.

Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru strolled to the castle as he left a breathless and speechless Kagura behind. Craning his neck in Kagura's direction when he didn't hear her footsteps, he shouted.

"Aren't you coming Kagura?"

Blushing from the flirty playful tone of voice he used on her, she growled at Sesshomaru for humiliating her as she ran after the retreating form known as Sesshomaru.

Although their Christmas wasn't something that any normal Christmas story went, it still had a purpose and that purpose was fulfilled. Lord Sesshomaru's heart thawed, Kagura's broken heart was repaired, Jaken had a few new friends that clobbered him, Yoka didn't lose her job, and even though Rin didn't get her wish this year, possibly in the near future, her wish could perhaps come true.

The End.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yah! I finally finished my story and it only took nearly a year to complete. (Authoress blushes in embarrassment.) I'd like to thank my fans who have patiently waited for the completion of this story and the ones who have currently tuned in too. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. Oh and I think I might put this under Sesshomaru and Kagura pairing, since it turned out that way in the end. Funny how one story could start from one thing and end so differently than you planned.

Thanks to:

Starlight Demon22

Thoughts13

Sugar Sprite

And

Renaki

Thanks for everything and be on the look out for my new story coming real soon in the Princess Tutu section, called "The Prince."

If you love the nutcracker than you will love this story with a few juicy twists formed into the magnificent play. Check it out if you are a Princess Tutu fan.

Well now is the time I must say my goodbyes. And tune in to my other stories I've written.

And if you read my other stories you should know what I'm about to say next.

Come on everyone together!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
